Street Legends
by forgottenwind
Summary: Haruhi was part of a legendary duo when she was a kid? Her past meets her present in the form of Kano, an old friend who's come back for purposes unknown.
1. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

There is no reason why I should skip around the point. This is an intertwined mix of Haruhi's hidden past known only as Empress as her code name with her oldest friend, Blue Rose (also a code name) and Haruhi's present, the Host Club. Blue Rose and the Host Club meet

* * *

Kano stepped onto the sidewalk and stared at her new school. It didn't seem so bad. At least, people here didn't deal in street legends. So they wouldn't hear of the Blue Rose/Empress duo. That would make everything much easier. The day was pretty much uneventful. The school was exactly the same it didn't seem like an incredibly rich school either except for the size of the campus and the uniforms. The uniform was too expensive so to replace it was black sweats and a black hoodie. 

All of the places were too noisy so Kano decided to move to find a place in which to write more poetry.

"This looks like a good place to start." With that the door to the third music room was opened and rose petals flew out in a spiral.

"Welcome!" There stood seven guys all lined up, facing the door.

"Wh-what?" Kano said and took a step back. The blonde guy stood up and moved a bit too close to Kano, who promptly gave him a powerful uppercut to the chin. "Well, I'll be moving on." Kano turned to go.

"Are you going to leave for good or are you coming back again, Kano?" Kano turned to look at the speaker and identified her pretty quickly.

"Fujioka Haruhi." Kano gave a strained smile. "Pleased to see you again and that time it was imperative that I leave the country."

"Eh? Haruhi? You know him?" The blonde guy pointed at Kano, exhaled in a hiss.

"We go way back. Fujioka and I. Before she started dressing like a guy." Haruhi only nodded.

"I'm not the only one who's changed how I dress." Kano just shrugged.

"Eh? How close are you to Haruhi?" The twins popped up on either side of Kano. Surprised, Kano jumped back and hit a nearby cabinet, knocking it down. It splintered and broke into pieces.

"Oh dear." The guy with the glasses pushed them up his nose. "That cabinet cost 16 million dollars. How are you going to pay for it…Kano-kun?"

"16 million? Not a problem. I'll have it for you tomorrow." Kano turned to go.

"You're going to do something illegal aren't you Kano?" This was Haruhi. Kano sweatdropped before regaining composure.

"Like always."

"No, you don't. You'll work it off like I am. I don't need to try to get bail money for you." This got the attention of all the guys this time.

"Haruhi. It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was. Once is enough."

"Yeah yeah." Kano sighed. "Are you still living where you always have?" Haruhi nodded.

"Yes, I am." The blonde guy jumped between them.

"HOLD IT!! Haruhi, as your father I forbid it! I will not allow this young man to take you from me!" Kano stared at him.

"And you would be…?" Haruhi pushed him aside.

"Ah…That's Tamaki-senpai. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru." The guy with the eyeglasses pushed Haruhi aside calmly.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori. We'll expect you here tomorrow during club hours. If not (Here Kyouya pushed up his glasses)…the Ootori secret police will be after you." Kano laughed nervously.

"Sure I'll see you here tomorrow then." This time no one stopped Kano from leaving. With one hand on the door, Kano turned back to Haruhi. "I'll walk home with you, alright , Haruhi?" Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru all had shocked faces and turned hesitantly towards Haruhi. She smiled and nodded. All three boys collapsed on the floor.

After The Club

Kano and Haruhi were walking down the street towards Haruhi's house. There was an awkward silence between them. Haruhi broke it first.

"Are you expecting to continue where we left off?" Kano glanced at Haruhi.

"No not really. I mean we're already legends we don't need any more attention, but more importantly, those guys you hang out with now…they seem interesting and kind of …protective." Haruhi gave a chuckle.

"That's one way of putting it." Needless to say, Kano and Haruhi were being monitored by the host club.

"Who does he think he is, escorting Haruhi home?" Tamaki was chewing on a handkerchief.

"Kano Kolane. He claimed to have a past connection to Haruhi." Kyouya wrote in his notebook.

"Hey, Lord, do you think Kano's trying to take Haruhi away from us?" Tamaki's eyes sparked flame.

"No never I won't allow it!" By now, Kano and Haruhi had reached her house.

"So you've promised right?" Haruhi asked Kano.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell your host club the truth tomorrow. See ya." Kano waved at Haruhi before turning away to head home.

Reaching the end of the street, Kano smiled.

"Come out from around the corner you guys. You're not doing a good job of stalking me." The host club members came out from their hiding places.

"We just wanted to warn you. If you don't treat Haruhi nicely, you'll have us to deal with." Tamaki tried to look threatening. Kano burst into laughter. "I fail to see the humor in this." Kano calmed down.

"You apparently think I'm after Haruhi. I'm not. I'm not gay okay? I like Haruhi sure, but she's more like a sister than anything. See? I'm a girl."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's reaction was 0.0


	2. The legendary Poetic Type

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Moving on…

During Club Hours

"Little piggy, Come and serve us our coffee." Kano grumbled to herself as she brought a tray over to Tamaki's table.

"When did I become a little pig? Medium's more accurate. I'm not that small and I'm not that big." She was dressed as a guy of course since she refused to wear the female uniform. Kano also had insisted to the other Host club members to let others simply assume that she was male. She was assigned trivial chores of course. Not that she cared much. She was dressed in the school uniform and had gotten a new haircut to make her look more presentable but with large glasses to hide her eyes.

"Kanny-chan!" This was Hunny-senpai, a senior who looked more like a first-grader. "Kanny-chan, could you bring more cake?" Kano sighed and as she passed by Hunny-sempai's table to Tamaki's table, served some cake to Hunny's customers. The entire time she was muttering something beneath her breath.

"Kano-kun, what are you whispering to yourself?" One of the girls at Tamaki's table drew attention to Kano's silent muttering. Kano sweatdropped before blurting out.

"Nothing that would interest you. I mean it's not like poetry interests people of your class." Kano shrugged, her voice having the tone of someone who had just mentioned something that was utterly stupid. She didn't want to share, but her words had just gotten the girl more interested.

"On the contrary, I'm sure we're very interested in what your poems are like." Tamaki's face fell as the rest of his customers nodded.

"Don't tell me Kano's trying to steal my customers." He thought to himself. Kano glanced at Tamaki, who shook his head slightly.

"I'd love to but I think the one you designated was the white prince Charming whose fingers against your moonlit skin seems like a cage that traps the true beauty of the phoenix hiding within your eyes." After she had said that, she bowed to all the girls who had heard. Little hearts swirl above the heads of the girls. Bowing after saying an eloquentUnwittingly, Kano had just acquired some fans.

"Kano-kun, why aren't you a host?" Tamaki turned white as Kano thought of something to say.

"Um, well."

"Kano-kun needed to be monitored to see how he would interact with customers before he became a host." This was Kyouya. He had scented a new way to make money for the host club. Kano had a bad feeling about it. "Soon, we shall have a new type to be designated, the poetic type. In the form of Kano." The girls applauded and began asking if they could designate Kano the very next day.

After Club Hours

"Kano, how could you do something like that?" Tamaki was offended. The rest of the hosts didn't exactly object to Kano becoming a host. Thus was the power of the Shadow King. Kyouya simply wrote in his notebook the entire time.

"I didn't mean to. That sort of stuff just comes to me like the ocean bringing secret treasures in the forms of a grain of sand." Haruhi began to laugh. Kano and Tamaki turned to her.

"What's so funny Haruhi?"

"Well, it's just that I forgot about Kano's formation of similes and metaphors in her mind. She usually keeps it under control unless she's under stress or any other emotion. Kano's not too good with being put on the spot which is what the girls did to her." Kano nodded.

"At least someone understands." Kano nodded gratefully to Haruhi. "Though if you work with them long enough you don't have a choice."

"True, but we want to know exactly how you two know each other." This was Hikaru and Kaoru talking, splitting the sentence in half.

"Kanny-chan, Kanny-chan wants to eat cake tomorrow too, ne?" Hunny-senpai pulled on Kano's arm. "Kanny-chan can tell us tomorrow everything." Kano thought it strange that Hunny-senpai would do such a thing, considering what Haruhi had said about Hunny-senpai.

"Actually, Hunny-sempai, I was going to tell you guys that anyway." Kano pulled her arm out of Hunny's grasp. "After all, I promised Haruhi and she'll be incredibly annoying if I don't keep my promise." Haruhi only shook her head.

"Well, then?" The hosts sat around Kano. She sighed and thought to organize her thoughts. Before she could start, there was a knock on the door. The twins opened it and in walked a man who had a rather prosperous air around him.

"I was told that a certain Kano Kolane would be found here." Kano started to stand up only to have Kyouya restrict her from doing so.

"I'm sorry sir but the Club is closed until tomorrow and Kano, I'm afraid, already has a full schedule. You will have to stop by tomorrow during club hours if you wish for him to spend some time with you." The man was a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the Blue Rose suddenly turned male and became a host." The man saw Haruhi as well. "But of course, the Blue Rose has always followed the Empress." Both Haruhi and Kano stood up.

"Please leave or else we will need to throw you out." Tamaki snapped his fingers and Hunny and Mori-senpai stepped forward. The man looked at Hunny as though he was a joke but he seemed nervous about Mori-senpai.

"W-wait. Don't you all want to know about Blue Rose/ Empress?" Kano stood between Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, stopping their advancement with a glance.

"You're a bit too late. I'm going to tell them about the street legends as one part of the legends." Kano smiled sweetly, venomously before pushing the man out the door. "Don't worry. I won't hunt you down like you did me…yet." With that, Kano turned around and saw the entire host club staring at her. "What?

"Kanny-chan looked scary just now."

"I suppose being the Blue Rose didn't really leave you huh?" This was Haruhi, who was hiding a smile. Kano grinned evenly.

"Being Empress hasn't left you either, Fujioka Haruhi." Kyouya closed his notebook.

"Shouldn't you be telling us the legend before we all need to go home?" Kano slumped.

"Yeah I suppose. I'll tell you guys the first legend alright? That's the shortest one."


	3. Blue RoseEmpress Legend 1

Disclaimer: I" don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Now that that's out of the way…Since this is a story within a story When I go into story mode and someone makes a minor comment I'm going to put it into script form so it'll be something like this.

"So I was walking down the street yesterday (Haruhi: "Yeah sure") and I walked into an elephant."

Yeah…that's about it.

Kano drew in aher breath thinking about how to start the story. "Haruhi, if you want to interject at any point feel free. You're just about as much part of this as I am." Haruhi nodded and glanced around at the others.

"Kano, maybe you should start now. The others are getting impatient." True enough, the host club members were beginning to stir restlessly.

"Fine." Kano sighed. "Okay first of all, when Haruhi was little she kicked butt. Literally."

"No way. Haruhi wouldn't do something like that." Kano glanced at Tamaki sharply.

"I've known her longer and don't interrupt please I am the one telling the story. Whether you choose to believe it is up to you, but I can't stand anyone…" Haruhi silenced Kano.

"What Kano's trying to say, senpai, is don't interrupt her."

"Yeah yeah. How am I going to tell the story if I keep getting interrupted?"

"We weren't saying a thing." These were the twins.

"Kanny-chan just tell the story." Kano coughed to get the hosts to focus.

"As I was saying, Haruhi used to kick butt. Literally." Kano threw a punch at the air to get her point across. "So her favorite weapons were these iron tiger claws. Sharpened to a point so thin she could have slit you open and you wouldn't know it until like five minutes later. But yeah, she would always be fighting. If I'm correct the crime rate in our neighborhood dropped a bit. It wasn't as drastically as when we teamed up, though."

Haruhi interrupted.

"Kano just tell them what the street legend is without giving them the commentary and actually use the street legend not your translated version." Kano grinned.

"Sure whatever, Empress."

"Stop with that too."

"Fine." Kano leaned back and closed her eyes.

"When Blue Rose and Empress first met, they weren't immediately good friends. No, they were the worst of enemies. Whenever they fought, wherever they fought, it turned the place flat and desolate. The local park on which most of the children these days play on is said to have been built on one of the Blue Rose/Empress battlegrounds. What started this tension between the two girls? The answer is simple. A boy."

"A BOY?????" Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru all had large shocked faces. "HARUHI FOUGHT OVER A BOY????? WAS IT ARAI-KUN??" Kano opened her eyes.

"So you guys met Arai-kun? No it wasn't him. The boy mentioned is dead now. He's been that for awhile. If you shut up and quit interrupting, you'll hear how." Kano closed her eyes again.

"This boy wasn't a normal boy. Empress had a crush on him. Had one for awhile, apparently. (Haruhi: "You just made that part up, Kano. I didn't have a crush on him." Kano: "Then what was it? A one-sided affair?" Haruhi: "Fine. A crush.") The only problem was the boy was Blue Rose's brother. For the sake of saving breath, he will be called Emperor. Blue Rose was a bit protective of her brother of course (Haruhi: "A bit? That's putting it mildly." Kano: "Hush I'm telling the story.") as the two of them were orphans since their parents were killed by the mafia. (Haruhi: "Really?" Kano: "No that part is made up. You told me to tell the actual legend.")

"So Empress liking Emperor, that was a problem for Blue Rose. So Blue Rose challenged Empress to an all or nothing fight. Many rounds rook place afterward leaving much of the battle area flattened. These areas were quickly filled in with buildings to hide the fact that a serious war was going on. It wasn't these battles that make them so amazing it's the events that happened afterward.

"That would explain why you and Haruhi are both still here. What were the events?" Kyouya looked up from writing in his notebook. By now, the host club members were so absorbed in the story that once Kano had paused remembered that they needed to go home. They called their parents and told them that they would be coming home late.

"I'll tell you when everyone else comes back." Kano only smiled.

"The next battleground was on a lake. There was a storm and the boat got to shore on time. The smart thing to do would have been to get to shelter but Empress wanted to continue the fight out in the open. (Haruhi: "Hey! Don't blame me." Kano: "Fine.") Blue Rose wasn't about to back down so they went at each other, The battle moved to this old water ditch that was rapidly filling with water. There was a rotting bridge there. The battle started taking place there. Without warning the bridge gave way. Both Blue Rose and Empress could barely swim and the current was taking them toward and old pipe that they would have been stuck in and died if it hadn't been for Emperor.

"Now, Emperor thought the entire thing was stupid but neither of the girls were listening to him. When they both fell in, he wasted no time in being shocked like the rest, instead, he jumped in and reached them and protected them. Being extremely scared, Blue Rose and Empress had closed their eyes and only felt themselves being pushed into a cramped space. (Tmaki: "Ah. So that's why." Twins: "Shhhhh!") Blue Rose heard a whisper in her ear.

'Little sister, if you can, after this, just be there to protect Empress okay? It's hard enough that she runs into everything blatantly. We don't need your power to make things worse alright?' (Haruhi: "How come I didn't hear that?" Kano: "Because those words were meant for me. Why should you have heard them?") After those words, Empress and Blue Rose passed out."

Haruhi took her cue and decided to continue for Kano, who had stopped and was sullenly looking out the window.

"After Blue Rose and Empress woke up, Emperor was no longer alive. Lightning had struck the ditch before Emperor had climbed to safety. This was the sequence Empress remembered. Fight, fall, lightning, a yell that blended in with the thunder then black."

Kano stood up and walked over to the nearest window.

"And after that incident, Blue Rose and Empress were never separated. At first it was because to Blue Rose, their partnership was nothing but a mission given to her by her now-dead brother." She turned and smiled at Haruhi. "Until the next legend, eh, Haruhi?"

Haruhi returned the smile.

"yeah."

"Well, Kano-kun, it seems you have talent as a story teller as well as a poet." Kyouya closed his notebook. Kano smirked at him.

"I've got plenty of talents. I just never find a good use for them." Haruhi stood up.

"We'd better go home, Kano. My dad will be happy that you're back in the country." Kano shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose. Well, see you guys later." The hosts watched as both girls left talking about the past. Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru remembered something.

"Oh darn we forgot to invite them to our social gathering that's taking place at our house. The entire host club's invited and everything. Oh well, we'll just tell them tomorrow."


	4. Another talent

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club.

Right… as we all know…Yeah, you can imagine how the dresses look. The outfit too. And sorry this chapter is shorter than the others.

* * *

It was after club hours. "So can you come?" Haruhi and Kano both blinked.

"What?" This social gathering seemed to a bit suspicious to Haruhi. Kano opened her mouth immediately to decline but Haruhi beat her to it.

"We'd love to go but we don't have clothes to wear to something as fancy as your party." Kano nodded.

"You know you two, social gatherings aren't my thing and Haruhi knows better than to leave me at home by myself." Kano was staying with the Fujiokas at the insistence of both Ranka-san and Haruhi.

"Well, you should come anyway. We'll send some clothes that our mother designed over. The rest of the host club is going." Haruhi glanced at Kano, who had closed her eyes.

"I don't think so." The twins looked at each other before looking at Haruhi slyly.

"There'll be ootoro." That got their attention, even Kano opened one eye.

"Well, I don't know." Kano shrugged. "I mean even if there was ootoro, there's nothing that…"

"Will there really be ootoro?" The twins nodded.

"We'll go then." Kano didn't try debating Haruhi's statement. Whether she liked it or not, Haruhi would drag her along. When the twins looked at her in their perfect sync, Kano only shrugged and went to follow Haruhi back home.

"You're too easily bribed Haruhi."

Few Hours later

"They've got to be kidding me." Kano held up a bright blue dress. The length was just past her knees. Haruhi's dress was the same only light pink.

"I don't think you mentioned to them that you didn't wear dresses." Haruhi gave a laugh.

"It's not that funny." Kano turned and headed into the room that the two girls shared. "I'm going to work some magic on it. If you want, I could do yours as well."

Two hours later

"Are you two ready?" The host club was at the door. Haruhi opened the door. Tamaki blushed and hugged Haruhi.

"YOU'RE TOO CUTE!!!!" Haruhi struggled in Tamaki's arms.

"You might as well let go of her Tamaki-senpai. She can't breath after all." The host club looked at Kano and all of them except Kyouya and Mori had shocked faces. Kano was wearing an outfit that seemed to make her look like a mythical creature. A beautiful creature that seemed to have taken on an even lovelier human form, even though she was wearing pants instead of a skirt.

"Oh! Kanny-chan looks so pretty!" Kano frowned at Hunny.

"Don't push it." Both the twins appeared on either side of her, leaning on her shoulders.

"Hey, Kano, what happened to our mother's dress?" Kano rolled her eyes and handed Hikaru a little bag.

"Those are the sequins that were on that dress. As for the dress fabric, I'm wearing it."

"Eh?" The twins were shocked. "How did you get that (Here they pointed at Kano's outfit) from that?" They held up a picture of the dress. Kano shrugged.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Many talents, huh, Kano–kun? Never a good use for them?" Kano smirked at him before walking out the door.

"Never."


	5. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

As we already know…

Kano and Haruhi stood in front of the Hitachiin twins' front gate. They took in how large the estate was. The house was the biggest either of them had seen. The twins led their guests to where the party was taking place. Almost immediately, the hosts fit right in with all the small talk as well as the chit chat. The girls just stood there taking it all in and amazed at how shiny and expensive everything looked.

"Well, what good is a party where two lovely girls such as yourselves don't fit in?" Two other teenagers sidled up to the two girls, throwing their arms about Haruhi and Kano's shoulders. Haruhi stared at the boy. Kano hadn't even waited for him to touch her. In almost an instant she was twisting the guy's arm behind him.

"Kano!" Haruhi's voice had a ring of alarm and sharpness to it. Kano released the poor guy and freed Haruhi from the other guy's grasp.

"Sorry, lost myself right there." Kano shuddered a bit. "Still, a bit of the Rose left." Haruhi shook her head, smiling.

"I suppose." Just then, the twins popped up.

"Hey Kano." They nodded at her. "Our mother says that you need to meet her. Anyone who can make amazing clothes needs to meet her. That's her philosophy." Kano pushed her hair behind her ear.

""I suppose it'd be interesting but…" She looked at Haruhi. "You stay out of trouble, Haruhi. I don't want to have to go save you." Haruhi tilted her head at Kano.

"It would be the other way around Kano. It always is." Kano shook her head.

"Not always." The twins prepared to drag Kano away.

"Let's hurry. It's not polite to keep Mother waiting." As Kano was dragged away, She glanced back at Haruhi and rolled her eyes. Haruhi smiled back and gave a little wave.

"So you are the famous Kano. My sons told me about your talent but since they tend to exaggerate, I didn't take them seriously." The twins' mom was walking around Kano professionally, inspecting the outfit Kano had made. "I'm pleased to see that this time they didn't exaggerate. What fashion school did you go to before you transferred to Ouran?" Kano took a step back and sweatdropped.

"Um…I didn't go to one actually. It cost too much." The twins' mom had a shocked face.

"WHAT????? YOU DIDN"T GO TO A FASHION SCHOOL TO LEARN THAT???" she began flitting around Kano tugging at the outfit carefully. "But these seams are so advanced, and this here, so simple yet elegant. You couldn't have pulled it off without a teacher there to teach you. Why it's, it's…" Kano took another step from the twins' mother.

"They call it natural talent I suppose." Kano bowed to her. "May I go back to the party?"

"Yes of course. But I want you to promise me that the second you graduate, you come to me alright? I'll be able to make you great." Kano only smiled as she went back to the hosts.

"So how was it?" Kano gave Kyouya a sideways glance.

"Why're you asking?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"I'm wondering how many other talents you have…Kano-kun." She shrugged and moved on.

"So what happened? We heard Mother exclaiming but we had no idea what was going on. Did she like what you did with the dress?" The entire host club leaned forward. Kano shrugged.

"She liked what I did with the dress enough, but the exclamation you heard wasn't over the dress. More of it was because I've never been to Fashion school and I don't plan to either." Kano picked up a glass of punch and sipped from it. The host club stared amazed. She stared back at them. "What?"

"Why aren't you going to go to a fashion school? That's a waste of talent!" This was Tamaki. Kano shrugged again.

"I'm not into fashion. Simple as that." Kano stopped by a maid who was tending a crying baby. She took the baby into her arms and rocked it, hummed a rather dark yet soothing tune. The baby grew silent and went to sleep. She handed the baby back to the maid who gave a sigh of relief. "And I'm good with kids but it doesn't mean I like them. That baby was getting annoying. I'm bored. What else is there to do around here?" Haruhi hid a snicker. She knew what Kano was up to. She was bored. She would leave, of course, not caring that she didn't even know the way back home. Or she would go look for a fight.

"What's this? The great Kano-chan is bored? We can't have that can we?" The entire host club turned to the speaker. Kano sighed.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was someone of great importance, Deni-chan." The girl addressed as Deni grew angry.

"Kano-chan you're so mean. After all the time we spent together." Kano shook her head.

"What time? Do you mean the two seconds you talked to me before I ran away?" Kano turned to the Host club. "This is Deni-chan. She was in my class at my school in Canada." She whispered to the others so Deni couldn't hear. "She thinks I'm a guy. I'd prefer it that way." Deni pushed Kano aside.

"I want to be in the discussion too! Kano-chan is so mean to exclude me!" Kano put her hand on Deni's head and pulled her aside.

Kano sighed tiredly. "Deni-chan don't you have any better way to pass your time than stalking me?" Deni looked at Kano.

"Not really." The twins burst out into laughter.

"So Kano's already got himself a groupie and sh-he's only been in the host club for two days." Kano shook her head at the twins.

"She doesn't count as a groupie. She's going to go to Lobelia Girls Academy soon." The host club turned white.

"L-Lobelia?" Kano nodded.

"I feel sorry for those girls." The host club looked quizzically at Deni who smiled serenely.

"An all-girls school is going to be quite fun."

After the Party

"Hey Kano. You said you felt sorry for the girls at Lobelia. Why is that?" Kano looked from the window to Haruhi.

"The answer's simple, Haru." Kano grinned. Her shortening Haruhi's name simply to make a point. "Deni's bi. She prefers girls to guys so imagine how she acted with me multiplied by a thousand and that's how she acts with girls."

"So that's why you didn't want her to find out about you being a girl." The twins nodded, perfectly in sync.

"Won't the Zuka Club have their hands full with someone like Deni?" Haruhi asked the rest of the hosts who all nodded except Kyouya. He only pushed up his glasses.

"Who knows?"


	6. Kano meets the Zuka Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

I honestly don't know why I keep putting that there but…

"Kano-kun, would you recite a poem for us?" Kano was entertaining some girls. The girls looked expectantly at her before she stuttered out,

"_What words express a beauty such as the touch of a goddess? Words are meaningless as we, the simple men, fall before her feet. Her beauty matches her power. If beauty is power, dear lady, you are infinitely stronger than I_." Kano bowed her head as though she was embarrassed. The girls sighed in amazement.

"Kano-kun's poetry is so beautiful and deep. I could listen to it all day." The girls blushed and sighed as though having woken up from a satisfying dream.

"Unfortunately, it is time for the club to end but feel free to come back tomorrow to listen to Kano-kun's poetry." The girls reluctantly left. Kano put her head on the table.

"Eh? Kanny-chan is tired? Do you need a nap, Kanny-chan?" Kano waved her hand weakly.

"If you please. I stayed up last night." Haruhi hit Kano on the head. "Ow. What was that for?" Kano lifted her head to look at Haruhi.

"Just making sure you're still alive." Tamaki chose this moment to enter the conversation.

"Kano, Haruhi. I want the both of you to wear these!" Tamaki held up two dresses. "I want the both of you to lead normal feminine lives! That is your father's wish." Kano put a hand on Tamaki's forehead. "What's wrong Kano?"

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering if you were sick. After all, if you are suggesting I wear a dress, you're sorely mistaken. I refuse to follow society, where girls are the ones who wear dresses. I'd prefer Scotland the guys there wear skirts though to save themselves embarrassment, they call the skirts kilts. Not to mention…" Haruhi muffled Kano, stooping her tirade. Haruhi also had an angry mark on her head.

"What Kano is basically saying is, definitely not." Just then the door opened. Music began sounding. There were three female voices saying the same word.

"Lobelia!" The twins showed up on either side of Kano.

"Great it's the Zuka Club." Kano looked at the two of them.

"Zuka Club?" The tallest girl walked up to Haruhi and tilted Haruhi's chin up so that Haruhi had to look at her.

"Hello, fair maiden, we have come to rescue you from these villains." Tamaki was immediately angry and began running towards them.

"Hold on! No one gave you permission to touch my Haruhi like that!" Kano, who had somehow acquired a hat and had pulled it low over her eyes, stuck out an arm to stop Tamaki.

"_Don't give them away, Tamaki-senpai. No matter what they do. Let them live in perfect peace before this day is through. For if their identities are shouted to the skies, the Deni shall appear and I pray to God for these ladies' sake, that they don't drown in cheers_." The host club's eyes widened. They all understood. Haruhi promptly returned to where the host club was standing. The tallest girl started toward Haruhi again but stopped as Kano had stepped between them.

"Why do you get in the way? You are an arrogant male who would not understand the beauty of the bond between two oppressed females. Men who are exactly like you are oppressing that fair maiden you are trying to protect from me. I am Amakusa Benio, leader of the Zuka Club!"

"Men who are exactly like me you say?" Kano pulled her hat lower. "Would men know this poem? _I stand before a faded rose whispering in its breeze. How easy it was my beautiful lady, to turn away from me? You loved me not, you loved me so, I thought our love would e'er grow, but now you have a better man though 'tis a woman that I see. But that I am, just a man, when all along your man was to be, not a he, but a she_." Benio took a step back as the two other girls stepped forward.

"How would you know that poem? That was specifically published in an all-girls magazine that states the superiority of women over men. It's even used…"

"As a basis for the women's superiority movement at Lobelia Girls' Academy? I know that already." Kano turned her back on them. "Who do you think wrote that poem? Did you know that Lily Fain is a fake name so that the real author, me, wouldn't get swamped?" The Zuka Club turned white.

"H-How could you…have written something so amazing? You, a man who suppresses us women?" Kano sighed.

"I really wish you would stop looking down on men. Man or woman, it's no different both hate to be put down. Now I bid you girls to leave before I need to call someone who will chase you away." Benio took a step forward.

"When we have found a man for an ally, we must retreat? You really must be no different from these other hosts here!" Kano shrugged.

"Think what you want but don't even try to drag me away. I'm not your ally or the host club's I'm just a part of the Host Club. It's a promise I've gotta keep." Kano shrugged again and was about to walk away from the girls when the two other girls, Chizuru and Hinako, took Kano by both arms and began dragging her away. Kano only whispered a single word.

"Deni-chan." Suddenly there was the sound of incredibly fast movement and the door to the host club was flung open. There stood Deni in the Lobelia Girls' Academy uniform. She saw Kano standing there between the two girls and her eyes widened. Kano grinned. "Yo, Deni-chan. These girls, and that one…(Here she jerked her head toward Benio) are all yours." Deni's eyes widened even further and before the host club could blink, the Zuka Club and Deni had disappeared, even closing the door behind them. Kano stood up and dusted herself off. The host club was still standing in amazement. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Well, that was easy."

"How did Deni-chan hear you, Kanny-chan?" Hunny looked at Kano, who sweatdropped.

"Didn't I tell you before? Deni-chan took to stalking me, but I'm actually glad for the Zuka Club. Now that I "gave" them to Deni, they'll have quite a time getting away from her." Kano and Haruhi sighed in relief.

"One problem solved."


	7. Excitement

Disclaimer: .bluC tsoH loohcS hgiH naruO nwo t'nod I

I was bored…After this chapter I want to know if you want to continue the present or jump into another Blue Rose/Empress legend.

* * *

Kano sighed into the groceries she was carrying. Since she had come back to Japan, there was nothing interesting to do. Of course, there was the Host Club but that was because she owed them money.

"What's with the sad face?" The twins appeared on either side of her. Kano looked at the both of them.

"What're you two doing here?" The rest of the Host Club showed up around the corner. "What are all of you doing here?" Hunny spoke up.

"We wanted to see where Kanny-chan lived, but I was sad to see that Kanny-chan lived in a place that looked so much like Haru-chan's house. Kano sweatdropped.

"Maybe, Hunny-senpai, it's because I live with Haruhi and Ranka-san." The host club's jaws dropped. "What? You guys didn't know that?" Kano looked at Kyouya. "I would've expected you to have told them, Kyouya-senpai." Kyouya shrugged.

"I thought it would be more interesting if they didn't know." Kano sighed.

"Ah. We're here." The host club looked at her with puppy eyes. She sweatdropped. "Er…would you like to come in?" Tamaki became Tamaki puppy.

"Arf!" Kano rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, Haruhi…" The door fell away. Kano and the Host Club stood there, shocked at the ransacked house. Everything was in disarray. Kano shoved the groceries into Mori's arms as she ran into another room. A few minutes later, she came out with a box and in the black hoodie and black sweats that she had worn when she had first arrived in Ouran. The only difference was the thin chain belt around her waist. She wore black combat boots. It was a rather threatening picture. Her eyes had lost the semi-kind gleam that had been planted there since she had joined the Host Club. "Do me a favor please?" The host club looked at each other.

"What?"

"Clean up the house for me. Call someone or something, just get this mess cleaned up before Ranka-san gets back. If he asks you where I am, tell him that Blue Rose has gone hunting." With that, Kano left the building, leaving the host club behind to stare at the mess.

"We will not fail!" Tamaki saluted the long gone Kano. "Now, Kyouya, call over some of the maids from every single one of our houses. Hikaru, Kaoru, start cleaning. Mori-senpai. Get ready to take out the garbage. Hunny-senpai, eat cake." All the hosts saluted except for Kyouya, who was making calls and Hunny, who was sulking. Within a few minutes the sound of breaking glass and crashes were heard.

"Uh oh. I told you not to throw that." The twins had broken a dish. "We'll fix it." They promptly put the pieces under the rug. More breaking noises as the trash poured onto the ground.

"Mori-senpai should have been more careful, ne?" Hunny held his nose.

"Yeah." Tamaki stuck his fist in his mouth.

"This will not do at all. If Ranka-san finds out…"

"Finds out what?" A "woman" appeared behind Tamaki. "And why is my house a mess! Tell me exactly what happened here and Where is Haruhi and Kano?" Tamaki jumped away startled.

"R-Ranka-san. You're home early…" Ranka squinted at Tamaki suspiciously.

"No, I come home at around this time everyday. Where are my daughter and Kano?"

"Ah." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Kano said to tell you that Blue Rose has gone hunting." Ranka gasped and covered his mouth.

"Hunting? Again?" Ranka sat down. "What happened to Haruhi?" The host club shrugged their shoulders. "It's happening all over again." He looked out at the dimming skies. "They'll raise the team again." The host club looked at Ranka.

"they?" Ranka looked at the boys and smiled sadly, nodding.

Kano was walking down a rapidly darkening street with her black hood on. She felt it. The fierce enjoyment of the day giving way to night. This was her element. She'd missed it, though more than a few people wouldn't have missed her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at home, kid?" A couple of punks blocked her path. Kano stopped and stared at them smiling serenely. This was the pair that she had been looking for.

"It depends on how long it takes to find what I'm looking for. I'll look all night if I have to." The punks smirked at each other.

"Well, since I doubt you'll find anything around at this time, why not have some fun with us?" They lunged at her but were knocked backward by her chain. As they opened their eyes, they noticed how the chain curved around her body as though caressing it. The deadly point, so close to piercing her yet at the same time ready to attack her enemies. The hood fell off and those eyes were unmistakable. Eyes so deep and calm that you could stare at them and still not know that your soul had given up and completely succumbed to inevitable fate. "B-Blue Rose! You've come back!" The two punks cowered as the chain returned to looking like an innocent belt.

"I've got something to do. If you want to back out now, do so, but mention even a letter of my return to anyone and you'll be gone before you know it. They've taken Empress." She fingered her chain lightly. "You two wouldn't know where she's hidden, would you?"

Haruhi opened her eyes groggily. They had broken into her home and knocked her out with a tranquilizer. There were voices but they were so blurred that she could hardly make them out. She was awake enough to know one thing. The people who had captured her weren't after Fujioka Haruhi. No, they were after Blue Rose. And that meant they were after Empress. She had to get out of there. No doubt, Blue Rose was already on her way looking for her. Kano would have abandoned all reason. Her brother's last words…that's all she would hear. Those words bound Blue Rose to Empress and that simple fact would block her senses so much that she wouldn't even notice that she was running right into a trap.


	8. True past

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not own me…nor do I own it.

Okay, there was tie with one vote for the legend and one vote for the present, so I'm going to try something new.

In this chapter, here's what's going on. Ranka has already told the Host Club the legend and the Host Club has already begun taking action. The bolded parts are the actual legend as it goes through their minds. Right…

* * *

**Neither Empress nor Blue Rose was happy with the arrangement. True it was Emperor's death that drew them together but it was a reluctant companionship.**

Kano snuck into the building. How ironic. This was her old house. Back when she'd lived with her brother. It was here that Haruhi had decided to live her life as Fujioka Haruhi instead of Empress. It was here that her brother's remains were burned and buried. Yes, she had burned down her own house.

"Hang on, Fujioka. Don't do anything stupid and you'll be alright."

**They fought everyday sometimes even drawing their weapons. Their seconds had difficulty reminding them of how Emperor had saved them both, rather than just one of them. The only place they didn't fight was Blue Rose's former home. She had asked for her brother's remains to be brought into the house, into his room. She tucked his already charred remains into the bed and left it in there. But should you visit her house, there would be no smell of decay. Just the smell of old ashes. She had set fire to her house as a memorial for her brother.**

The Host Club stood outside the forlorn building. It was a bit scary with the boarded up windows and the bricks seemed only slightly touched by old flame. Only slightly blackened. It looked as though someone had been trying to restore the old house to its former glory…with a toothbrush and a bucket of soapy water.

"What are we doing here?" The twins showed their perfect unity once again.

"We are here to find Kano-kun and Haruhi." Tamaki was in leadership mode. "We will save them!"

Tamaki's Mind Theater

"Haruhi…everything's fine. I'm here." Tamaki held a crying Haruhi in his arms.

"Haruhi…Haruhi was so scared but Haruhi's glad that Tamaki-senpai is here" Haruhi clung to him. Tamaki struck a "heroic" pose.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll protect you."

End of Tamaki's Mind Theater

"Never fear, Haruhi! I will save you! Because I know you will be disappointed if I did not!" Kyouya shrugged. The rest of the host club stared at Tamaki.

"His imagination is as incoherent as ever."

"I think he's just sad."

"True enough."

**It wasn't long before Empress and Blue Rose had to work together. Both of them had been kidnapped and were nowhere to be found. This group sought to destroy the both of them. Since the both of them didn't get along so well, they thought it the perfect time to kill two birds with one stone.**

The goons pulled Kano next to Haruhi. Kano glanced at her friend and grinned.

"Blast from the past, isn't it?" Haruhi stared at the floor and started laughing.

"It sure is." Now the both of them were laughing.

"What's this?" A male voice rang out. "Blue Rose and Empress laughing together? My, how times have changed." A man of about 20 stepped into the light. "Weren't you two trying to destroy each other the last time the three of us crossed paths?" He made a movement at two nearby minions and they untied Haruhi but kept her hands behind her back. The same happened to Kano. The man looked from Kano to Haruhi. "How long has it been?" He walked to where the both of them were being held and took Kano's chin into his hand. "Your eyes are as dark as ever, Blue Rose."

Kano jerked her head back from his hand hard enough to break her captor's nose. The poor guy grunted and he let go of Kano. "Don't let her go you fool!" Too late, Kano's chain knocked back Haruhi's captors. Within seconds, the two were side by side. Kano handed Haruhi the box that she had taken from her home. She had stashed it in between the fabric of her hoodie.

"Never thought you'd be using these again, did you?" Haruhi gave Kano a small smile before opening the box. There were her tiger claws, gleaming in the starlight as though they had been just waiting for her to come back.

"Never thought I'd be using them again." Haruhi put them on and turned to face the group of thugs. In almost the instant of the charge, both Blue Rose and Empress had awakened and were working together again against a common enemy. They both were transported back in time and the world was as they had made it so many years before.

**No one knows what happened in that battle, even those who had been in it don't fully recall. They only get a look of absolute fear in their eyes. Apparently there was something disconcerting about the Empress and Blue Rose fighting side by side. After the battle, Blue Rose and Empress never fought with each other again. Whenever asked about the battle that made them friends, the two look at each other with sad eyes before they burst out in laughter. They never truly answer the question and they haven't yet, not to this day.**

The host club heard screams coming from deeper inside the building. They began to run toward the noise. Just as they were about to open the door where the screaming was heard, all went still. The host club was thoroughly apprehensive at what lay behind the door but opened it anyway. There were two piles of bodies on the floor. One pile was higher than the others but aside from the occasional moan from somewhere in the pile all was silent. Only one other person was seen. A man was tied to the banister with "I'm a two-faced jerk who was dealing in the black market and was unfortunate enough to be caught by Blue Rose Empress." stamped across his shirt and written on his face and arms.

"What took you guys so long? We'd hoped you'd come to help a lot sooner. Did my house scare you guys that much?" The host club jumped in fright and turned to see Kano and Haruhi standing there among a smaller pile of thugs. Both of them wore tired expressions on their faces. Kano's chain was back to being a belt and Haruhi's tiger claws were tied together at her hip. The two girls were panting slightly. They made their way toward the host club or tried to. They took two steps and collapsed. The host club looked at each other. Mori took Kano and Haruhi into his arms, walked past the policemen who were proceeding to arrest all of the men who had been piled up (all of them were simply unconscious), and carried them out of the house towards the waiting limo. Kano stirred slightly and pointed at the house.

"Blow it up. There's no use for it anymore." With that, Kano fell back into unconsciousness. The host club drove them home.

When the host club and the girls arrived at Haruhi's house, Ranka let them all in. He insisted that the host club stay until both Haruhi and Kano had woken up.

"After all," he said. "The two of them owe you boys a story."


	9. Blue Rose Empress story

Disclaimer: meh… I don't own Ouran Host Club.

I'm getting bored of it…not a good sign. Anyway…

* * *

Haruhi sat up groggily. Her body still screamed for more sleep but of course she would fall behind school. She sat up in her bed and realized that the tiger claws were on her nightstand with a note from her father and the Host club. 

"We're waiting for the story," it read. She glanced over at Kano, who was still asleep. Somehow, Haruhi had a feeling that Kano would rather not tell the story to anyone. She sighed and went over to her old friend.

"Hey, Kano." She shook the sleeping girl. "C'mon. I know you're awake." Kano turned and opened one eye to look at Haruhi.

"I'm not telling them anything." She turned her back on Haruhi. "Why're they so nosy?"

"Because they're our friends. They have a right to be worried about us. If you didn't worry about me why would you even bother to have returned the claws to me?" Kano gave no answer. Haruhi sighed angrily and left the room to face the Host club and her father. Alone.

"Haruhi!" They all turned towards her and stood up and crowded around her. "Are you alright?" Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ranka tried to stare into the room behind her.

"What about Kano?" Haruhi closed the door.

"She'll be fine." She sighed. "She's a bit moody right now. It's nothing new." Haruhi looked at all of them. "I suppose you'll want a story right?" They all nodded. Fine. I'll try to tell it as it happened."

"So Blue Rose and Empress were kidnapped. This was a group that often did things that harmed the safety of the neighborhood. Emperor was right of course. Empress did nothing but attempt to save everything she could. The group viewed Blue Rose as more of a threat. She had the power and influence to convince the police and anyone who mattered to take action. Not to mention her eyes would hypnotize a person into doing what she asked."

"Which was completely not true." Kano stood in the doorway, scratching the back of her head. Haruhi made a face at her.

"I thought you weren't going to tell them anything." Kano shrugged.

"My respect for stories took over. I couldn't very well leave you to butcher one of them." Haruhi shrugged. Kano sat down next to her.

"Blue Rose and Empress were seen as individual threats by this group. Since the two of them didn't get along, the group thought that it would be even easier let both Blue Rose and Empress destroy each other or if there was a clear victor, get rid of her before she had a chance to recover. What they hadn't counted on was Emperor's death and how he bound both enemies together with it. Since the two of them didn't fight all out against each other it was still obvious that it wouldn't be easy for the both of them to get along. It was rumored that everyday they tried to provoke the other one into breaking the pact that had been placed on them by Emperor. The knowledge that he had died to save the both of them. Though incredibly heartless, Blue Rose wasn't regretting the fact that her brother had died only the fact that he had died saving Empress. I believe that Empress was a bit heart broken at the fact that Emperor had died in general. (Haruhi: "That's not true." Kano: "Then what would you call hiding in your room and crying your eyes out for three days straight?" Haruhi: "Sad that he died saving me." Kano: "Whatever.") Of course since Empress wasn't as cold-hearted as Blue Rose, she simply began seeking to save the neighborhood from all of the criminals and evil people. (Twins: "Kind of like superheroes?" Tamaki: "Superhero Haruhi?" Haruhi: "NO.") Blue Rose tagged along to make sure that Empress didn't get hurt since it had been her brother's last wish. She did a pretty decent job. (Haruhi: That's a lie. Empress was sent to the hospital twice." Kano: "NO one told you to try to fly off the second floor of a building in hopes of catching a criminal. I would've thought you learned your lesson the first time.") Still, despite the reluctant teamwork, they fought with each other as much as possible, each trying to provoke the other into breaking the unspoken pact between them. It was during one of these quarrels that the group seized the both of them. The leader of this group turned out to have been Emperor's second-in-command. He had never liked how Emperor put his life on the line numerous times for a pair of girls who id nothing but attempt to kill each other every chance they get. He blamed them both for Emperor's death, which only added to their hidden guilt. (Kano: "Don't even try to disagree with that one, Haruhi, I could tell from your eyes.") But the guilt could only get so far as the more guilt the Emperor's second pushed on them, the angrier Blue Rose got. In the end, she snapped and began attacking everything in sight. Unfortunately, back then, Blue Rose was a berserker. She lost herself in battle and it took incredible strength to get her back under control. In fact, the only person who could've stopped her at the time was the late Emperor. It was while Blue Rose was going berserk that Empress managed to get free. She pulled on her tiger claws and joined in the fight. It seemed incredible. Blue Rose looked like a demon with a deadly chain that would smite everyone that came into its reach. Empress looked calm like a deadly wind of poison waiting for someone to inhale. The demon and the wind. They stood side by side and no doubt it was a frightening sight. By the time the police had come, all of the group members had been captured except for one. The leader who was the one we caught at my house. It took only a few seconds for Blue Rose and Empress to realize that when they fought side by side, it actually struck fear into the opponents even before they psychically struck. Somewhere along that realization, they became the closest friends that anyone could be."

"That's actually all. I don't have the details about how we became friends in that time, we just did." Kano rubbed her head. "It's all a bit hazy." She looked at Haruhi. "Any idea?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Maybe it was because we actually battled together instead of against each other." Kano shrugged.

"Maybe." The twins sighed.

"We thought that this legend would be more interesting. The ending was really bad." Kyouya closed his notebook since he had been writing in it since Kano had started the story.

"They ended up becoming friends that's good. Imagine if the both of them were still fighting. Ouran would be in ruins." The host club nodded.

"So Kanny-chan and Haru-chan became friends right? Why did Kanny-chan have to leave the country?" Hunny peeked out from behind his bunny. Kano and Haruhi looked at each other before breaking out into grins.

"Simple answer really. The Yakuza." The host club blinked at the two of them.

"Yakuza?" Kano nodded.

'After Empress gave up being Empress, Blue Rose was constantly heckled by gangs who wanted her to join them. She simply got tired of it and left the country."

"Why did you give up being Empress, Haruhi?" Before Haruhi could answer, Kano interjected.

"That would be another legend wouldn't it?" Kano smiled innocently. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Well if there isn't anything else to talk about, we must all be heading home." The host club began proceeding out of the house. "Ah yes, for the mess that we made in this house, Kano, I've cut your debt in half so you have to earn the same amount as Haruhi." Kano shrugged.

"That's fine. Doesn't matter to me. You'll probably find some way to get it back up there." Kyouya chuckled.

"No doubt," he thought to himself. "After all, it would be a waste to let someone like you go back below the radar."

* * *

(gasp) What does Kyouya mean by that? meh... I'll leave that for you all to decide. I'm going to think up the next chapter. 


	10. Choice

Disclaimer: …I'm getting really tired of putting this but since I don't feel like breaking "tradition"…I don't own Ouran Host Club

Now that I'm done…I've just got a random question. Where does Tamaki keep the roses that he gives out to girls?

* * *

"Where are they? I can't find them!" Tamaki had called the rest of the host club.

"Have you tried Haruhi's cell phone?" This was the twins.

"Or Kano's?" This was Kyouya.

"Kano doesn't have a cell phone! And Haruhi won't add me to her buddy list!"

"They are in a small village. It's said to be run completely by food." Kyouya's calm voice indicated that he was reading from his notebook. "Ranka-san worried that Haruhi and Kano would set the house on fire so he sent them to a business partner in an out of the way place so if Kano makes a nuisance of herself, no one will care."

"Kano, some customers are coming." Kano saluted and stood by the door. When they opened the door. She bowed.

"Welcome." She stood up and smiled. Her jaw dropped in pleasant surprise as she saw who it was. Haruhi was walking by with a load of laundry when she stopped behind Kano and stared at the newcomers.

"What are you two doing here?" Both Kano and Haruhi smiled uncertainly.

"Why would they come here?" The host club, sunglasses and all, stood in the middle of the village square. "Even if Ranka-san sends them here." Tamaki stopped a passing lady and offered her a rose.

"Madam, your eyes bring shame on even the most flawless diamond. Would you happen to know where a Fujioka Haruhi and Kolane Kano are residing?" The lady smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I would. Who in this village doesn't know? Since those three kids came to visit, this place has become much more lively. You'll find Fujioka-chan and Kolane-chan at the HAK Hotel and Restaurant, which by the way was named after them. It's that way. You can't miss it." The lady pointed and walked away. The host club walked the way that she had indicated.

Kano and Haruhi were on their break. "So you guys were just here, waiting for us to show up? Didn't know that you were so loyal." Kano poked the guy with brown hair in the arm. "Your name should've been Dog instead of Lexander." Lexander flinched when she'd called him a dog. He put his elbows on the table and looked at Kano.

"I think when you welcomed us it was the first time I saw you smile." Kano smirked. "I'm much more used to seeing that look on your face, but a smile's much better. Can't believe that you only show it to girls at your school for a club." Kano rolled her eyes and shook her head, saying she was a part of the host club due to special circumstances.

"So you're going to a super rich school, right? You got in through a scholarship didn't you?" Haruhi nodded at the black haired guy. "Thought so. You always were academically smart."

"So, have you been just waiting here for us with Lexander, Lars?" He gave an embarrassed smile and nodded.

"Yeah, but it was no picnic. He's so neat and clean. Half the time I'm wondering why he just doesn't move to a hospital room." Lexander chucked a napkin at Lars.

"How can you live in that mess? One of these days that mess'll crush you. Death by dirty underwear. Want that?" Lars went red as the two girls snickered, then laughed. It was obvious that all four of them were having a good time.

"So this is it huh?" The host club stared at a hanging sign that boldly declared, HAK Hotel and Restaurant.

"So Kanny-chan and Haru-chan are staying in there, ne? Hunny tried to peer through the windows but they weren't even in the front yard so the windows were too far away.

"Yeah." Mori only nodded.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Arai peeked out from behind his pile of groceries. "I didn't expect to see you here. Were you worried about Haruhi?" Hikaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, sorry about the last time we met." Arai blinked at Hikaru before smiling.

"No, It's fine." He took the bags from off his bike and began walking towards the building. "The two of them are supposed to be on break right now so they'll be able to talk to…" The door opened and the host club and Arai saw Haruhi, Kano, Lexander, and Lars sitting around a table.

"Death by dirty underwear. Want that?" Lexander was saying. The boys turned white with big eyes.

"Wh-what?" The four of them turned.

"Oh! Arai-kun's back." Kano walked over to him and took the bags. "I'll stick these in the back." With that, she disappeared into the back room and was back. There was an awkward silence as each person thought of something to say. "Yeah…Ouran High School Host Club, this is Lars and Lexander. Lars was Empress' second and Lexander was Blue Rose's." Lars and Lexander nodded politely to each one of the hosts. The silence returned. "Er…" Kano dusted her hands, and turned around. "I'll just get back to work." She began walking away.

"Wait! Kano!" Nearly everyone said that. She turned and looked at them.

"Haruhi, we need to get back to work. It's almost time to set up for dinner." Haruhi nodded and went to follow Kano. Arai took a glance at them nervously before following the two girls to prepare his duties for the dining hour. Once the three of them were gone, Lars and Lexander looked at the host club appraisingly.

"So we're up against you blue bloods, huh?" Lexander smirked.

"We're not gonna lose to the likes of you, but you'd better not be playing around with Haruhi or Kano, or we'll take you out faster than you can say destroy." Lars clenched his fists.

"Destroy." The twins said it in their trademark perfect unity. "What do you know? We're still here." The two boys growled.

"Don't push us."

"I assume you two feel jealous that we spend more time with both Kano-kun and Haruhi-kun nowadays than you both are able to." Lexander snorted and turned away.

"Whatever. Let's get a table before the place starts to get full." The two of them headed away.

"I wonder what that was about." Tamaki stood there clueless as always.

"How would I know?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

Few Hours Later

It was dinnertime and the restaurant was completely packed. Kano was in the kitchen cooking, Arai was bussing tables and Haruhi was taking orders. The host club looked at the empty plates left on the table.

"I didn't know that Kano could cook that well." Tamaki made the comment to Arai who had come to clean up. Arai smiled.

"Yeah…I didn't either before we came here. I was surprised how well she cooked but then again, she grew up with only her brother and her brother sure wasn't the one who could cook." Aria had finished cleaning the table. "Oh, while you're here could you all do something useful?" The host club looked at each other.

Next Day

"Kanny-chan, Kanny-chan!" Hunny walked over to Kano, crying. "I can't find my bunny!" Kano blinked at Hunny before understanding.

"Didn't you just have it? Wait, try looking by the tree. If it's not there, then I don't know where it is." Hunny ran to the tree that Kano had pointed out. She walked around the grounds. Tamaki was hanging out with Haruhi. No surprise.

"You know that you aren't to turn your cell phone off…Kano-kun." Kano shrugged, not even turning around to look at the speaker. Only Kyouya used her name in that tone of voice.

"Well, it's not like I wanted it in the first place." Kyouya smirked.

"I suppose. Then you won't mind my taking it back."

"Be my guest. Ranka-san gave me a pager so it's easier for me."

"Right and a pager is better?"

"Yeah. You have an excuse not to talk to someone and they can't get mad at you for it."

After some more dull conversation, Kano continued on her patrol. The twins were entertaining a few ladies during their break.

"It's time for the "which one is Hikaru-kun?" game!" The ladies clapped. The ladies guessed that the twin on the right was Kaoru and the one on the left was Hikaru. "You're right!"

"That's terrible." Kano had appeared behind them. "You shouldn't fool them. They don't know you as well." Kano put her elbow on the twin on her right, the ladies' left. "This is Kaoru. The other's Hikaru." The twins blatantly stated that she was wrong. "I'm not. Kaoru's got kinder eyes than you, Hikaru. Not to mention some more reserve than you do."

"Yeah right." Kano smiled knowing that she was right. "You can't tell by the eyes." Kano shrugged.

"If you don't believe me, you don't believe me." With that she walked off.

The twins were cleaning up the front path when Lexander showed up.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

"See what?" The twins looked at each other.

"Kano smiled for you. She never does that for anyone else. She only gives them a smirk and walks off." Lexander clenched his fists. "The host club is all she talks about you know. Even when she saw me again. Me, her second in command for who knows haw long." The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Before, they could answer however, Kano showed up.

"There you two are." Kano put a hand on one shoulder of both of the twins. "Some customers want to talk to you." She pushed them both toward the hotel. She waited until they were out of earshot before she turned to Lexander. "I don't like how you were about to threaten them. There's a reason I stopped being Blue Rose and it has nothing to do with Empress or the Yakuza. But right now, standing here and looking at you, I'm glad I met the host club and I'm glad that I choose them over you." She turned and headed into the restaurant without a backward glance.


	11. Consequence

Disclaimer: Mesa noa owna Ouran High School Host Club

Right…

* * *

The morning sun found the HAK Hotel and Restaurant only half awake. Haruhi, Kano and Arai had been up since before dawn to get ready for the closing ceremony. After all, school would be starting again. Kano, who was working on the porch, looked out at the sunrise. She knocked on the window before opening it. 

"Hey. Sun's up." Haruhi and Arai joined her on the porch. The three of them leaned on the railing and watched the sunrise in companionable silence. After a while, Haruhi and Arai went back into the building to finish cleaning up. Kano continued staring at the sun.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Kaoru leaned on the railing next to her. Kano smiled sadly out at the sun.

"You're up early. Couldn't sleep?" Kano didn't look at him, though he gave her a sideways glance.

"Something like that." Kano shrugged.

"It happens." She turned towards the building and sat on the rail, swinging her legs for a few seconds. She stared at the HAK for a few minutes. The two of them simply enjoyed the silence. Kaoru, staring at the sunrise, and Kano, staring at the spotless building. After a long while, Kano hopped off the railing and picked up a broom. "Well, I'd better get back to cleaning." As she reached for the dustpan, Kaoru beat her to it.

"I'll help. I need something to do since Hikaru's still asleep." Kano shrugged.

* * *

Kaoru and Kano were being watched, though neither knew. Lexander stood behind a nearby tree. He stared at the two of them as Kano's words echoed in his head. _But right now, standing here and looking at you, I'm glad I met the host club and I'm glad that I choose them over you._ His body shuddered angrily as he punched the tree that was hiding him from their view.

"Just because she didn't want to return to the past, doesn't mean you have to take it out on the tree." Lexander whirled to face Lars, who was leaning on another tree.

"I didn't even tell her anything. I'm pretty sure that I gave her no hints, too. So how did she know?" Lexander punched the tree again while Lars chuckled.

"Blue Rose was always brilliant. Remember she can tell a lot of things about a person from just looking at the eyes." Lexander sighed.

"I suppose."

* * *

Kano looked towards where Lexander had been watching.

"What's up?" Kaoru looked at her. They were in the middle of moving the outside chairs back inside for the rest of the year. Kano shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. I just felt like I was being watched that's all." Kano picked up the last chair and followed Kaoru inside. "Must've been my imagination."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran down the stairs. "Kaoru!" Kaoru put down the table and walked over to his brother.

"It's okay, Hikaru. I'm right here." Hikaru hugged his brother.

"Didn't I tell you not to scare me?" They held each other closer.

"Sorry." Kano clapped her hands. The twins stared at her.

"As touching as this is, you two need to actually do some work. We're cleaning up since HAK will be closing until next year." She handed both of them a broom. "Get to work."

"Eh? But we don't know the first thing about cleaning." They had slipped into their perfect sync again. Kano gave them a disbelieving smile.

"Well, learn." She turned to continue her own work, occasionally stopping and looking around. "I hate this feeling. I know I'm being watched but I can't tell from where." She shifted her burden nervously before putting it down in its proper place.

"What? Kanny-chan has a stalker?" Kano looked toward the stairs to see Hunny and Mori descending the stairs. Kano smiled at the pair.

"Good morning to the both of you. I might have a stalker you never know these days." She shrugged and ran to save a vase from the twins. "Can't you two be more careful? I mean, it's bad enough that you two don't know how to clean a flat surface but can't you two leave the breakable objects to either Haruhi, Arai-kun, or me?" The twins glanced at each other before giving a prompt "no". She sighed. "Well, go clean the front yard then. I'll be out to help soon." With that, she gently pushed the two of them out the door. "Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, would you mind waking up Tamaki and Kyouya? We'll need to clean out their rooms as well."

No need." Kyouya was coming down the stairs. "Tamaki woke us up already." He was in a bad mood. The others present were scared. Kano shoved a package into Kyouya's face. He glared at it. "What's this?" Kano smiled innocently.

"Your brunch since you slept in." Kyouya took the package. "You'll have to eat it on the stairs since everywhere else is being cleaned." He only nodded. There was something about the way Kano smiled that he couldn't disagree with. He would have to find a way to profit from that. Suddenly, Kano remembered. "Oh no! I left the twins outside alone." Then she was gone.

* * *

"Ah! Kano! We expected you out here sooner." Kano stared around in amazement. The front yard had been completely cleaned. She looked at Kaoru with an amused smirk.

"And you two said you didn't know how to clean." She wagged a finger at Kaoru. "You liars." Kano blinked and looked around. "Speaking of two, Where's your brother?" Kaoru shrugged.

"He went to throw out the garbage. He should be coming back soon." Kano nodded and began to move away from Kaoru. "What're you doing?" She glanced back and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Checking to see if you missed anything. The lawn can't be this perfect after all, you two are incredibly rich." Kaoru looked offended and ran to walk next to her.

"Exactly what does that mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds like, pretty boy."

"Do I take that as a compliment or insult?" Kano shrugged.

"Up to you." The both of them laughed. "Your worlds are getting bigger." Kaoru looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kano shrugged, smiling.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if…" She stopped walking as well as talking. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Kaoru looked toward where she was staring. He took a defensive position between Kano and the gun wielding Lexander. "Lexander, what are you doing with that?" Lexander aimed the gun at Kaoru.

"If it's because of him that you abandoned me. Then you'll come back to me if he's gone. Once he's gone, you'll come back. You will." He cocked the gun at the stunned twin. "So sorry that she liked you more than me. Now, your life'll end because of it." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

The rest of the group heard the gunshot and turned towards it. Hikaru looked up from tying his shoe and began to run. It had come from where he had left Kaoru.

There was blood on Kaoru's shirt. His eyes widened as a scream of pain rent the air.


	12. Hospitals

Disclaimer: I love Ouran High School Host club but the honor of owning it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Sorry this one took longer. I needed to think on how this one would end on the right note…

* * *

The host club sat in the waiting area of the hospital. They had rushed to the nearest hospital. Hikaru paced restlessly through the small space, looking like a trapped tiger. Kyouya calmly wrote in his notebook. Tamaki was nervously drinking cups and cups of instant coffee. Hunny sat still and hugged his bunny. Mori practiced his martial arts. Haruhi stared at the ground, stunned. After a while, the doctor came out. They all either stopped or looked up at them.

"Well?" This was Tamaki. The doctor sighed and removed his gloves.

"The patient will survive at least for now. Tonight will tell." The host club sighed, releasing the breath they had all been holding. They asked the doctor to call any of them should any news appear. The doctor agreed and the host club went home. There was silence in the Hitachiin limo. Hikaru stared out at the passing scenery. He couldn't believe it. He would be going to bed by himself for the first time ever. Kaoru would be staying at the hospital. He hoped he would be strong enough to survive it.

Kaoru sat next to Kano's bed. Her heart monitor beeped steadily. The doctors had said that she should have woken up by now unless she had fallen asleep naturally. Kaoru looked at her. They had taken the oxygen mask off of her. He sat there staring at her sleeping face. Even in the short time he had known her, he hadn't ever expected to see her in the hospital. Here she had been hospitalized because of him. He put his arms on the bed staring at her face before burying his own into her bed.

When Kaoru opened his eyes later, Kano was nowhere to be seen. He stood up knocking the chair over. He headed for the door and stopped. There she was in the corner, shaking. Her bandages showed through the collar of her hospital gown. Kaoru walked over to where she was and knelt down to her eye level.

"Kano? What's wrong?" Kano stopped shivering and stared up at him. Her eyes took him aback. The look in them paralyzed him. He fell back, still looking at her. "K-Kano?" She stared at him. The look was being taken over by fear. Suddenly, Kano began screaming. This brought the nurses and doctors into the room right away. Despite their soothing words, it seemed only to make Kano worse. She viciously swung at anything that came within arm's reach. The head doctor called for security. Kaoru grabbed the bag that Haruhi had left behind for the doctors to use.

_If things get out of control, put this on her and push play._ Those had been her words. Kaoru pulled out a pair of slim sleek headphones. It was attached to a CD player with a CD that was only marked in lines and dashes. He pushed past the helpless doctors and aides. He struggled with her trying his hardest not to get hit without much success. In the end, he stopped trying to block her fists and ended up jamming the headphones onto her head. Protecting the CD player with his body, he pushed play as hard as he could. Almost instantly, Kano quieted and her head leaned forward against his back, limp. The doctors attempted to pull Kano to her feet but she silently refused to move. Kaoru looked at them and just shook his head. He hadn't moved since Kano had put her head on his back. The employees simply left with a few appreciative nods at him. Kaoru felt a few wet spots on his back and mustering his courage, turned to face Kano. There were silent tears falling from her eyes. She looked so helpless and lost. He found himself pulling her into his arms and was surprised that she didn't even have the normal anti-hug resistance that she usually had.

"I'm sorry, Kano. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear as she only shuddered in silent sobs on his shoulders.

Next morning found Kano back on the hospital bed, headphones still on her head, and Kaoru sleeping with his arms on the bed. There was a bruise beginning to show on one of his arms. Kano reached out slowly towards the bruise. Her finger gently touched the bruised skin before she drove her finger into it with an unrestricted poke. Kaoru was startled out of his sleep and he yelped with pain. Kano pulled down the headphones so that they rested on her shoulders as she smiled at Kaoru.

"Did I do that?" Kaoru only nodded, gently rubbing where she had poked. "Are you insane? Jumping in like that when I'm like that? What were you thinking?"

"I needed to help you somehow since you did save my life." Kano gave him a curious look.

"I did?" She paused. "I guess so but I did it more to protect Lexander more. If he had shot you, he'd have gone to jail. Since he shot me, (Here she shrugged and winced in pain.) he won't." Kaoru opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I won't press charges. This is his responsibility. Him sitting in jail will only make him worse, not better. Didn't you hear him scream?" He nodded. it wasn't pleasant. Upon realizing that he had shot Kano, Lexander had let out a terrifying scream of pain and had run away. Even as she had lay there bleeding from a wound just below the left side of her collarbone, Kano had asked the Host club not to chase him.

"Why won't you?" The door had opened to reveal Hikaru and Haruhi. "Press charges I mean. It would mean justice is done." Kano waved a hand toward Kaoru.

"Take a look at your brother's arm. I did that." Hikaru did and when he saw the bruises, he grew infuriated and made to attack Kano, but Kaoru stopped him. "Think of the anger you have now, and multiply that by a thousand. That is how angry I would be if Lexander was sent to jail. I made a promise and I intended to keep it. I've given him life as a fugitive of his own mind. That's enough punishment." Then she turned away from them to leave Kaoru to comfort his twin. She looked at Haruhi evenly.

"Did you break?" Haruhi asked calmly.

"I don't remember." Kano shrugged and handed the CD player to her. "That copy's yours isn't it? I wish I still had mine but you know how things are." She shrugged again.

"When can you return to school?"

"Tomorrow at the latest. I asked the doctor." Kyouya entered the room. He put a package on the nightstand next to the bed. "A get well present from Hunny-senpai. Of course, Kano, the medical bill will go onto your debt." Kano sighed.

"Always an opportunist, Kyouya, but by adding onto my debt, you're passing up an even better opportunity." Kyouya looked at her interested.

"Oh? And what opportunity would that be?" Kano shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe by giving out free medical aid to a classmate, more people will think that working for the Ootoris might not be so bad since they care so much about others. Then by hiring more people, don't you have more people to profit from than just one person?"

"An interesting opinion." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Maybe you're right." Haruhi and the twins were surprised. Kyouya's opponent was usually the one to give in. Kano smirked.

"Of course I am. Don't you know a business proposal when you hear one?" Kano closed her eyes briefly before opening her eyes to look out the window. With a final sigh, she heaved herself out of the bed and began to usher Haruhi and the others to the door. "If you excuse me, I must change if I expect to be wearing something decent when I leave this place." Before they could answer, Kano had pushed them out of the room and closed the door.

"A business proposal, huh?" Kyouya smiled to himself and walked down the hall. Haruhi and the twins watched him go.

"I wonder what Kano meant by business proposal." Haruhi mused.

"We wouldn't know." The twin sync-up was restored. As the three of them left, Hikaru joked with Haruhi as Kaoru followed slightly behind them. Questions floated in his head about Kano. Questions that probably only she could answer.


	13. Kano's Mistaken Fiancee

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club. If I did I would make Kano an actual part of it instead of an OC.

Yeah…just got an ego attack right there…sorry….

A pair of feet stepped out of a limo. The chauffeur bowed his head as a girl wearing a light blue dress with a blue sun hat stepped out. "So this is where he's been hiding? It's much more showy than his other hideouts."

It was time for the host club. Since Kano didn't have any designations at the moment, she was serving instant coffee to the customers. There was a crash as Haruhi dropped the tray. Ignoring the mess, she pressed her hands to the window.

"Kano, I think you should see this." Kano looked where Haruhi was pointing and dropped her tray as well. She exhaled in long hiss. The customers crowded at the windows.

"Who is that?"

"Where'd she get that hat?" The girls turned to look at Kano, but she was no longer standing next to them. Rather, she had disappeared altogether. "Kano-kun?"

The other hosts looked around for her, but Haruhi just continued as though Kano hadn't suddenly disappeared from the room.

"Jeez, how'd she find me here?" Kano was in the back room pacing nervously. "I thought she didn't enjoy traveling." Kyouya entered the room. Kano was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him. When he coughed to get her attention, she looked at him as though he had appeared out of nowhere. "Would it kill you to knock?"

"I did but you were apparently too absorbed in your thoughts to hear it." Kano only gave an absent-minded nod before resuming her pacing. "Well, at least tell us what's wrong. You've got the others are worried about you." She shrugged.

"It's a bit complicated."

The girl in the blue sun hat wandered through the hall. She stopped an occasional student to ask where she would find a Kolane Kano. A few girls went into a rant on how amazing Kano-kun's poetry was. The girl just stared at them with disgust hidden by feigned interest. _You all don't know what Kano-kun's like at all. His poetry hides your eyes to everything._ Eventually, she arrived at the third music room. She looked at the sign and then at the door. She stretched out her hand and pushed open the door. Rose petals flew from the door in a spiral.

"Welcome." There stood the host club, minus Kano. Tamaki looked at the girl. He offered the girl a rose.

"We are graced by your presence, princess."

"Please come in. It's no fun to just watch." This was the twins, each of them holding another rose. The girl ignored the roses and looked them straight in the eyes, revealing golden purple eyes.

"Um… I was told I could find Kolane Kano here?" Tamaki and the twins leaned back from her and blinked.

"Yeah…he's..." Haruhi pushed them out of the way.

"Kano's, er, well, he's…" The girl caught sight of Kano trying to sneak out another door.

"KANO-KUN!" Kano was attacked from behind and stumbled from the sudden addition of weight.

"Get off, Imiri-chan. You're heavier than usual." Imiri let go and studied Kano's face with wide eyes before hitting her on the head.

"Is that anyway to treat your fiancée?" The host club turned white and had wide eyes.

"FIANCEE?" Kano sighed and shook her head. Imiri linked her arm with Kano's.

"Yep. Our parents decided it a long time ago." Kano pulled herself out of Imiri's grasp and reach.

"What parents?" The host club looked at Kano and the starry-eyed Imiri. They were all sitting down now.

"Kano-kun's the heir to a powerful yakuza group and the second we met, he tripped me and stole my purse." Imiri sighed dreamily. "I didn't know it then, but he was saving me from a fight that I was about to walk into. He saved my life." The host club turned to Kano who had adopted her I'm-not-part-of-this-but-I've-got-no-clue-what-she's-talking-about face.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" This was Hunny. "I mean you're so far from home." Imiri just waved her hand dismissively, saying that her parents knew that everything was as it should be.

"After all, I've got Kano. What is there to be worried about?" Kano sweatdropped as did the rest of the host club.

After sending Imiri home

"Kano, would you explain what's going on?" The host club, especially Kano, sighed in relief that Imiri was gone.

"Ah." Kano hit her fist in her hand as though remembering something. "It's just a case of mistaken identity." The host club all sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you say so then?" Kano shrugged.

"I was too busy trying to remember if what she was saying was true." The background turned into calculating kanji. "I'd say, she thinks I'm some mysterious guy that has a random crush on her." There was a knock on the door as Kasanoda Ritsu came in. "Yo Cassa. Glad you could make it." The host club turned to stare at Kasanoda. He just came in and sat between Kano and Haruhi. "I really don't know why but Imiri's prone to the thought that Cassa-kun here is me." She patted Kasanoda on the back. The host club were surprised.

"MAH?" Kano shrugged.

"But here's my plan. Cassa-kun here tells Imiri himself. If I'm not mistaken, you still have her purse don't you?" Kasanoda flushed and nodded.

"I don't see the profit that's in it for us." Kyouya said without looking up from his notebook.

"It doesn't seem like fun at all." This was the twins.

"It will cut into our snack time." Hunny shrugged. Kano smiled genially at Tamaki.

"Doesn't the host club exist to bring good fortune to girls? It would be better for Imiri-chan to know her true hero better than chasing after a fantasized one." Tamaki nodded and she knew she had won him over. "As for profit…" Kano leaned forward her right cheek resting on the back of her right hand. "Wouldn't it attract more customers if we matched a girl with a hero from her past? Sort of like an ancient romance reunion?" Kyouya looked down the light from his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Well, I suppose it would be interesting to try." The rest of the host club gave their assent. They would try to get Imiri to meet Kasanoda. Haruhi looked away, sweatdropping.

_She's as skilled as Kyouya when it comes to manipulating people, though I would never have suspected that the Shadow King himself would get pulled in._

Kasanoda stood up.

"W-wait! Don't I get a say in this?" The host club blinked at him. He sat back down. "I guess not." Kano stood up, with flames in her eyes.

"Alright! Operation Get-Imiri-off-my-back, um, I mean, Operation Kasanoda Happy Ending. BEGIN!" The host club members saluted.

"You took my spotlight!" Tamaki complained with tears running down his cheeks.

"Get over it."


	14. Happy endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club

* * *

Kano was walking with Imiri. Imiri was beaming at Kano while Kano was nervously glancing around.

"It's so nice to be out on a walk together." Imiri had heart eyes as she looked at Kano.

"Yeah sure." Kano noted that the host club members were placed in strategic locations for Kano's quick getaway. Kasanoda was sitting on a nearby bench. It was almost time to begin. Kano saw the thugs that Kyouya had hired to pull this off. She purposely bumped into one of them and gave them the rap on the thigh that indicated the placement in the plan.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going!" The thugs turned on Kano, who relieved her arm of Imiri's grasp.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" Kano pushed Imiri behind her. "I'm sure you meant to excuse yourself for having the guts to bump into ME." She put up her fists. "Let's see what you got." Imiri looked from Kano to the thug.

"Kano-kun, you don't need to fight over something as little as that." Imiri put a hand on Kano's arm but Kano just shook it off.

"Oh yes I do! Wait here a minute, Imiri-chan and I'll be right back." With that, Kano lunged at the offending thug with a punch to the chin. The battle soon took them out of sight. Imiri started to go after them when the other thug stepped in front of her.

"What's your hurry, babe?" The guy grabbed Imiri's arms. "We can have some fun while our friends are busy." Imiri's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. She began to struggle.

"Now, Now, I'm not going to hurt you." He began pulling her toward the bushes. "Don't worry. It'll be fun. I'm su…"

"FULL PURSE CANNON!" Kasanoda threw Imiri's purse that he had brought with him at the thug. Within seconds, Kasanoda was beating the thug into the ground. "How dare you attack someone like her?" A punch hit the guy in the stomach. "She's not as helpless as she seems!" Another hit the thug's face. "Clueless maybe!" Kasanoda began his rapid fire punches. "But not helpless!" Kasanoda felt a gentle hand on his shoulder which caused him to stop.

"Please. Don't hurt him anymore. Otherwise you might kill him." Imiri smiled sadly. "though you don't mind right? Being such a tough fighter?" Kasanoda flushed bright red.

"ah…" He walked over to where the purse had bounced off the now unconscious thug and suddenly realized that some blood had gotten on it. He freaked out and started trying to rub it off. "Oh no. Your purse got dirty." He handed it to her. Imiri blinked at it.

"Hey, that's the purse that Kano-kun stole from me when he was saving me from that fight." Kasanoda blushed and looked away and mumbled something. "what?"

"Kolane wasn't the one who stole this from you. It was me." Imiri stared at him for a while before she smiled.

"Of course it was you. I mean Kano would have probably thrown it away. Only my real hero would have kept it right?"

"ah.." Imiri hugged him. "uh.." She looked up at him.

"I knew I'd meet you again."

"Y-yeah." This heart-warming couple was of course being watched by the entire host club.

"It looks like you've been dumped, Kano." The twins appeared on either side of her. Kano smiled at the both of them.

"Somehow I'm not as heartbroken as you'd expect." The twins shrugged.

"there's no fun in teasing you."

"I'm sure."

"Can we go now?" the two thugs were a bit antsy at being nearby Kasanoda.

"Yes. You may. I will send your fees to you soon." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "But mention any of this to any outside parties and I'm pretty sure you'll disappear." The guys laughed nervously and ran away. Kano watched them run away.

"Let's go. We've all got work to do." Tamaki dusted his hands and left with the rest of the host club following him. Kano looked back at the couple and sighed in relief.

"You find such interesting ways to resolve your problems." Kano looked at Haruhi.

"It's easier to give your fans happy endings so that they forget about you." Kano put her hands behind her head as the two of them continued following the host club. "Then you won't get a headache later." Haruhi chuckled.

"When did you apply this theory?" Kano sweatdropped.

"Since I got here."

"That explains the tons of problems that involve you." Kaoru appeared next to Kano and Hikaru appeared next to Haruhi. "Exactly how many girls fell for your disguise as a guy?" Kano shrugged before running ahead of them.

"Haruhi, I think I left the stove on back home! If you hear sirens it means I was right." Haruhi began running after her.

"Kano! You'd better not have!" The girls ran past Tamaki and the rest of the host club.

"My, the host club seems to have gotten more interesting since Kano joined." Kyouya closed his notebook. "The customers have been coming in more rapidly than before."

"There hasn't been a boring day since Kanny-chan came. Not to mention exciting adventures, ne Takashi?" Mori looked at his cousin.

"Yeah."

"Not to mention Haruhi and Kano seem to be acting like normal girls." Tamaki got starry eyes.

"Yeah, normal if you think normal means have the ability to take down thugs and flatten everything in sight." The twins shrugged. "It certainly hasn't been boring enough for us to start pranks." The entire host club watched as Kano and Haruhi turned the corner. There was no need to voice their thoughts. They were of course thinking the same thing.

_What other problems is Kano going to bring us?_ Suddenly, a large sprinkle of water fell on them. As they spluttered, laughter rang in their ears. They looked up and saw Kano on a nearby fence, holding a hose.

"It was a bit too warm. We thought you needed to cool off." The twins noticed that nearby was a pair of water guns and water balloons. They grinned and took Kano's unspoken challenge. They missed and hit Tamaki instead. Pretty soon, the entire club was involved in some way with the water fight. They all went home tired, wet, and still pelting each other with water.

_Can't wait for tomorrow._ That was the last thought that went through their heads before they drifted off into their own separate dreams...or nightmares.


	15. night to morning: MY FRIEND'S STORY

Disclaimer: NO Own Ouran Host Club. ("I" is supposed to be in front of no)

I'm kind of stuck right now. I know there are a few people that want to know Haruhi's past…(My math teachers and history teachers included…yes I share this with my teachers) but I've got no idea what questions to answer. If you could, leave a review with ideas or message me. This here's a random snippet of KanoX??. My friend wrote it so I thought it would make a pretty interesting thing especially right after that happy endings chapter.

She was standing there, playing with her chain.. He was aware that this was a dream. The real Kano wouldn't let anything like this happen. The flowers around them would definitely not be there. As he took a seat next to her, the sky grew dark and for a while, it was as if he had been blindfolded. There was a scuffle beside him and as he felt for Kano's hand, there was nothing. He turned to look at Kano. She was hanging over a cliff. As he watched, she fell.

He woke up, sweating. Pushing back the covers, he picked up his cell phone. His digital clock read 1 A.M. He knew she'd be mad but he had to call her anyway. After all, she'd given the entire host club her number and told them that if they had anything to discuss that they didn't feel comfortable sharing with Haruhi, to talk to her. She didn't know it but he had her number on speed dial. #2 since #1 was a bit too cheesy for him. He called her cell. She had gotten her own because she missed the random games that cell phones could contain. It rang three times before he heard it. The voice of an angel. A violent angel but an angel nonetheless.

"Hello?" Her voice was blurred with sleep.

"Hey Kano. Sorry. Do you have time to talk?" He heard her sigh, tiredly.

"Hang on." He heard her sighing tiredly as she reassured Haruhi, her roommate that nothing was wrong. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing. "Alright you." She said as though trying to be cross but not quite succeeding since she really was half asleep. "What's…" she yawned. "…up?"

"I couldn't sleep and when I did, I got a nightmare and…"

"I hope you do know that I'm not your mom." He chuckled as he left his bed area to go sit on his couch.

"Yeah, I know, but you said to call you whenever we had something to discuss." A small laugh on her end.

"I meant within reasonable limits."

"Right sorry. But I thought… I mean…"He stopped. There wasn't a sound on her end except for light breathing that indicated that she was asleep. He smiled to himself and lay down on the couch thinking how he should wake her up without sounding rude over the phone.

There was the sound of an alarm from his end. He fell off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was rather loud as he was startled awake. He heard a gasp from the other end of the phone. Kano was still on the other end.

"Mmmm. I thought I hung up." He heard her yawn and laugh lightly. His heart melted slightly more. "I guess we spent half the night together after all."

"Yeah, I guess." They both laughed together.

Back at school, they avoided looking at each other but gave each other side glances whenever they could. Whenever their eyes met, he blushed and broke eye contact first. It had begun with a nightmare but the dream had yet to end.

From forgottenwind's friend: Thanks for reading this. I think it's a bit boring though but forgottenwind didn't seem to think so which surprised me. Yet, I'm glad that she stuck it with this while she got the real plot ironed out. But yeah. Thanks a lot for reading this random story of a story of a story.


	16. Emperor's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't Own the ever amazing Ouran Host Club

Yes, unfortunately, I'm going to write some more Kano centric writing since Haruhi's problems are closely linked with Kano. Since it's Thanksgiving…

* * *

_"Hey, Kano? What are you thankful for?" Kano stared up at her brother. He smiled down at her. "Since it's Thanksgiving, everyone will ask you that. So little sister?" He knelt down next to her and grinned. "What are you thankful for?" Little Kano blinked at her brother before smiling._

_"I'm thankful for Brother." She grabbed his hand. "After all, you'll be with me forever, right?" No! Don't answer that. Don't say those words. Don't make promises you can't keep! Brother blinked and took Little Kano into his arms._

_"I promise, Sis. Come on, you'll need this." He gave her his black baseball cap. "Can't have the gang knowing I have such a cute sister." He stood up and took her hand. "Let's go!" Little Kano was pulled toward an unknown destination. She closed her eyes and smiled at him. Suddenly, her hand passed through his and she stumbled and tripped. When she looked up, her brother was gone and she was alone. Alone among strangers._

Kano woke up. She smelled Haruhi already cooking breakfast so she guessed she had overslept. She reached over to see what time it was but her clock was gone. Her digital clock that told the date as well as important events. She had swindled it from Tamaki and in the end he had given it to her. She thought it strange since it hadn't fallen on the floor. It had just disappeared. She changed into her school uniform and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Haruhi. Do you know what happened to my alarm clock? It didn't go off today." Haruhi shrugged as she handed Kano her bento.

"No, not really. Don't forget tomorrow's your turn to make the bentoes Kano." Kano sighed.

"Yeah." She looked around. "Haruhi, what happened to the calendar?" There was usually a calendar in the room, but today there wasn't. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"well, I'm going to get a new one." Kano nodded. Haruhi was hiding something. She never could do that properly. Just from her actions, which consisted of her trying to block Kano's view of every clock and date keeper that they passed, Kano knew what today was.

"Ah." Haruhi pounded her fist into her hand. "I forgot something back home. You go on. I'll catch up." Before Haruhi could answer, she had turned and run towards the house. She knew Haruhi meant well just as she knew that Haruhi knew that she wouldn't show up in school today.

"Where's Kano-kun today?" some girls looked at Haruhi. A few of these girls were Moe fans of Kano and Haruhi. The way they easily talked to each other as old friends made some girls get stars in their eyes. More disappointed than those girls were Kano's own fans who had been looking forward to the time of the day when "he" would shower beautiful poetry on their ears. Haruhi turned to the anticipating girls.

"He couldn't come today. It's his brother's birthday." The girls blinked and tilted their heads in unison.

"His brother? He didn't say he had a brother." Haruhi smiled sadly at them.

"Of course he wouldn't. His brother died a long time ago." The girls moaned sadly.

"Poor Kano-kun!!" Haruhi shook her head at the girls.

"Don't mention his brother to him. He tends to get unresponsive once you do." The girls nodded.

After the Host Club

"Haruhi, is it really Emperor's birthday?" The twins asked cautiously. She only nodded.

"And why won't she come to school because of his birthday?" This was Kyouya.

"Every year she goes into a depression on this day. Of course she also verbally cuts up anyone and everyone who tries to approach her." Haruhi shrugged.

"So Kanny-chan is sad because her brother's gone, ne? Is it because Kanny-chan is lonely?" Hunny put down his fork.

"Yeah." Mori only nodded.

"Well, we'll need to find her." Tamaki made an over emphatic gesture. "After all, the host club exists to bring good fortune to girls." The host club nodded as they saluted and began to huddle in a group to make plans. Haruhi looked at them and smiled to herself.

Kano, if you could understand how interesting you make everyone's day with your wit and sarcasm, I'm sure you wouldn't ever be so depressed. When you're depressed, you're affecting everyone around you, even if you're not around.

Somewhere around the park

Kano walked by happy families with a worn black baseball cap pulled low over her eyes. She stopped in the middle of the field. It had changed since that time. It became a football field and the ditch had been filled in almost immediately after that incident.

"I thought we'd find you here." Kano turned to see Haruhi and the rest of the host club minus Kyouya, who hadn't come at all because he didn't feel like it, though he had urged everyone else to go with Haruhi.

"Judging by their faces, Haru-chan, (she used Hunny's nickname in a negative way) that you couldn't keep your mouth shut about my brother. Figures. Once I act just a little different, you tell everyone my entire life's story." She glared at Haruhi venomously. "I'm going. I'm sure you'll find some way to give some sob story about my past to tell them." She started walking away from them.

"Hold on." This was Hikaru. "You can't just walk away without letting Haruhi explain to you why she told us?" Kano stopped.

"There's nothing to explain." Then she ran from them. Kaoru had been about to go after her when Haruhi turned to look at them. She smiled at them with her famous host smile.

"You don't need to go after her. She'll come around eventually." The host club blinked and nodded, looking as one toward where Kano had disappeared from view.

Kano was running down the street. Nothing was on her mind, only the feeling of extreme pain. Of abandonment and of loneliness. As she ran, no tears would fall from her. They would be swallowed but remembered so that she could use them for her poetry. As she ran, someone caught her arm. Without looking, she aimed a punch toward the person, only to miss horribly. Instead, her fist was caught and she was pulled into a comforting embrace.

"Don't cry. We can't make money off tears." She pushed away from him and glared into the face of Kyouya Ootori.

"Who's crying?" Kyouya smirked at her.

"You are." Kano turned her nose from him. "No use denying it. I saw your face as you ran past me." Kyouya pulled her into his arms again and escorted her to his limo. "Come on. There's something you need to see." Kano fought all the way but Kyouya, only, assured the onlookers that she just didn't want to go to the doctor.

"Dislike the doctor my foot!" Kano pouted next to him. He only smirked and laughed.

"I didn't know the great Kano would go so low as to sulk like a child."

"Let's see…my story gets told by the person I trust most to a group I trust the least, My thinking spot gets invaded by said group and the person I want to see the least ends up kidnapping me to go who knows where?" Kyouya chuckled.

"We're here. Think about your day as you look around." Kyouya extended his hand towards her. She slapped away his hand and got out of the limo by herself. She stared at the building and smiled sadly.

Kano picked the lock to the Fujioka apartment. She took off her shoes and proceeded to heads toward the bedroom she shared with Haruhi. There was a note on the table.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." was written on the note. She smirked and picked up the nearby pen and wrote, "No problem." She went into the room quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping Haruhi. Without changing, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

_"Hey Kano! What are you thankful for?" Her brother haunted her with that question and that smile. She only smiled back at him before answering._

_"I know that I shouldn't be, but I'm glad that you're gone. If you weren't I wouldn't have Haruhi as my friend. If she wasn't my friend, I'd probably have gotten into so much trouble. If Haruhi hadn't driven me from the country, if I'd left on my own, I probably wouldn't have come back. If you hadn't died, Brother, I probably wouldn't be having as much fun as I am now and I wouldn't have found such amazing friends." Her brother smiled at her and put his hand on her head._

_"That's my little sister. Keep it up."_


	17. Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club

bleh...my computer was acting up so it took me so long to update...I think this story's just about done...Yep just one more chapter to go...

* * *

"Another day…" Kano stretched after the host club had closed. They were all heading home. "Yo, Kyouya. What are we dressing up as tomorrow?" Kyouya didn't look up from his notebook.

"I was thinking we all dress as pairs." Kano choked on her water in mirth.

"What kind of idea is that?" She pointed at the twins. "Don't we have enough trouble with one pair?" Kyouya shrugged. "Maybe we should dress up as superheroes. Save others at the cost of ourselves."

"That's an interesting opinion, Kano. I'll think about it." She shrugged and went to catch up with Haruhi.

"Hey, Kyouya, are we really dressing up as pairs?" The twins appeared. "We'd prefer Kano's superhero idea."

"Perhaps superheroes after all."

Next day at the host club

"The host club's theme today is heroic pairs?" Many girls looked around with heart eyes. The pairs were easy to tell. Tamaki and Kyouya were a pair since Haruhi had declined Tamaki's offer to pair up with him. Instead, she had paired up with Kano. Kyouya was writing in his notebook when he suddenly made an observation.

"It seems that the pair of Kano and Haruhi have gotten more designations today than the rest of us." The rest of the host club crowded around Kyouya.

"What?" They looked at Kano and Haruhi. Today they were dressed as Emperor and his second-in-command. From the amount of energy Kano was talking with, it was obvious that she was telling a story. Haruhi was putting in comments here and there. Whenever Kano stopped to correct one of Haruhi's comments, they staged a little argument which usually ended with Kano muttering some poetry angrily and Haruhi smiling. "How did that happen?" There were girls staring at Kano and Haruhi with eyes of moe. "Oh…"

"so, then he just slides down the chute and lands on top of his second-in-command who happened to be walking by on his way to pick up some groceries. What a way to introduce himself, right?" the group around them laughed.

After…the host club

Haruhi and Kano had changed back into their school uniforms. They both seemed tired and their eyes looked older than they really were. They said bye to the host club and promptly headed for home.

"We're following them." Tamaki dragged the rest with him as he tailed the two girls. "They're hiding something from us today."

"Actually, they've been hiding something from us since Emperor's birthday." Tamaki turned on Kyouya, shocked. The youngest Ootori just pushed up his glasses. "Still, it seems a bit rude of them." The twins nodded.

"Yeah. Especially after all we've been through together."

"But Kanny-chan said that she trusted us the least, ne?" Hunny squeezed his bunny. Mori only nodded.

"Yeah." Tamaki got an idea.

"Right so let's turn this into a game. Whoever can get either Haruhi or Kano to tell them what they've been hiding will win." Kyouya held up three sets of pictures. One set was just of Haruhi, the next was just Kano and the third was the both of them together.

"The winner will get these sets of pictures that I procured from Ranka-san." The host club stared at them.

"Alright. Game Start!"

Hunny's Attempt

"ne, ne, Kanny-chan, do you like secrets?" Kano stared at Hunny completely confused.

"Yeah, I guess." She made no move as though she wanted to hear a secret.

"Haru-chan keeps a diary in her bookbag." Kano laughed.

"Hunny-senpai, who do you think puts that diary in her bag? If I didn't she'd yell at me." Kano patted Hunny on the head before walking away.

Mori's Attempt

Kano blinked at Mori, who blinked right back at her.

"er…yeah…"

Tamaki's attempt

"Hey Haruhi, if I was hiding something from you I'd tell you. If you were hiding something from me, would you tell me what it is?" Haruhi blinked at puppy Tamaki for a few seconds.

"Definitely not."

The twins' attempt

"Kano! Haruhi's being mean to us!" Kano looked at the two brothers.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" They shrugged.

"Why's she being so angry at us today?" Kano gave them a strange look before shrugging.

"I'm psychic if I know." The twins looked at her. She sighed. "I've got no clue."

Kano took a seat next to Kyouya.

"They act weirder everyday. I suppose you're the one who did something to stir their cauldron didn't you?" Kyouya continued typing on his laptop.

"There wasn't any cauldron to stir." Kano smirked.

"Guess that's true."

"Oh yes, one more thing." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"What?"

"It's about your debt." Kano slumped.

"Can't wait."

"It's just about finished only one million more to go." Kano sighed.

"tch…that's no a lot at all."

"Of course. If you're doing something illegal…" Kano sighed and stood up.

"Right."

Kano was walking home by herself. Haruhi was staying behind to help out the class president. As she walked a shadow moved behind her.

"Are you still playing pretend, Blue Rose?" Kano continued walking calmly.

"Lars, I would have thought you'd take the hint from Lexander and disappeared." Lars chuckled.

"You always were wiser than Empress." She shrugged.

"Happens when you live by yourself most of the time." Lars leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I've been watching your actions since we met at the HAK. A shame really, that it's won't be there next year." Kano stopped walking and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Lars stopped and smiled like an alligator smiles when its prey simply walked into its mouth.

"I see I've got your attention now, Blue Rose." Kano only nodded, not trusting herself to talk.

"Is it worth my time?" He chuckled coldly.

"No, I suppose not, but it's worth the lives of those blue bloods and Empress."

"A threat?" Her voice took on a venomous edge but Lars didn't seem to notice.

"For a street-wise person, you're pretty dense. Yes. This is a threat." Kano clenched her fists. "Wait till you hear my idea first."

"I join you and you won't order your groups or your goons to kill them?" She looked at his shocked face. "Which Yakuza group are you working for?" He grinned.

"My own. So what's your choice?"

Kaoru's phone rang. He rummaged through his pockets until he found it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaoru, It's Kano." Something in her voice made him pay immediate attention.

"I know. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Ok…"

"Don't tell this to anyone. Not even Hikaru…understand?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

"But…"

"then never mind. Just keep wondering what it was I was going to tell you." Her voice trembled slightly but enough for him to notice. He waved Hikaru along as he turned away and went someplace private.

"Fine. Tell me." He heard her exhale as though in relief.

"Y-you've been a good friend." It sounded like she was holding back tears. "Hopefully, we'll meet again, Kaoru." She had choked on the last word. Before he could answer, she hung up.

Kano was leaning against a pillar of the school. Normally, the school was closed but that wasn't a problem. Kyouya walked up to her.

"So you actually came?"

"You did say that you had a business proposal for me." Kano laughed quietly.

"I do." She walked towards him and place a briefcase in his hand before walking past him. "In this briefcase is the one million that I owe. I got this legitimately so don't worry about people coming after it." Kyouya tilted his head down so the shadows blocked his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're giving this money to me?" Without warning, Kano hugged him from behind.

"You've been a good friend, Kyouya." Kano let go of him and ran into the shadows before he turned around, but her voice still echoed in his head. "Maybe we'll meet again."

* * *

Only one more chapter to go...I'm wondering if I should write a sequel... 


	18. Last Act

Disclaimer: This might be the last time…I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

_Things began to grow peaceful and content. All the inhabitants knew that Blue Rose and Empress were watching over them. No one before would have ever guessed that Empress would decide to give up her steel claws and fade away into the background. This crushed Blue Rose more than the inhabitants. She had no idea what to do since she had always followed Empress. Suddenly there wasn't anymore Empress. It is rumored that Empress's last message to her was to get out of Empress's life until she could learn to do some good. Blue Rose had always destroyed or sought to destroy anything in her way. There are a few that say that Blue Rose wasn't pleased and made a single retort before disappearing from the scene (some say that she left the country to do some good. "If Empress wants me to stop trying to destroy everything, I'll try but I won't guarantee I'll succeed." It's said that Empress found happiness but as for Blue Rose, it's said that she's still looking.

* * *

_

"Where's Kano today?" Tamaki put down his cup of instant coffee. Kyouya looked up at Haruhi. Judging from her silence and distant gaze, Kano had not returned home after his rendezvous with her.

"She's not coming today." Kyouya closed his notebook and rubbed his forehead. "No doubt, the profit will drop now that we can't offer poetic type anymore." He tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. "Haruhi, you'd better return to doing what you're supposed to. I'd hate to have to increase your debt because you were being careless." Haruhi stared at him.

"Sure…" She went back to her table. Kyouya sighed. It wasn't only Haruhi that was a bit off their game today. Kaoru also seemed out of it. Hikaru couldn't figure out what was wrong, and that probably frustrated him even more. His twin had shut him out. This had never happened before and Hikaru was scared. Kyouya looked at the host club as a whole and realized that the club would have to close early. All the hosts were having trouble pulling out even convincing smiles. All except Tamaki, but he always could pull out a smile. After graciously escorting the customers out of the room, Kyouya turned and stared at the other members. "The room feels empty without Kano in it." Haruhi stared out the window.

"I agree. Without Kano causing trouble, we can return to our pre-Kano way of life and simply make up for the profit in time." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Amazing how much more trouble we'll need to make without her." Kaoru sighed. His eyes weren't looking at the group but rather at the chair where she would either be taking a nap or ferociously scribbling poetry. Hikaru looked from the chair to his brother. Hikaru stood up angrily.

"Let's go!" The rest of the host club blinked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru looked at his brother.

"I'm talking about going after Kano! I mean. There's no point in moping around and missing her! What? Is she sick or something? All I know is Kaoru's been acting weird since she called him two days ago. I want to know what she said to him because he won't tell me!" He pounded on the table furiously.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi was looking out the window. "She's not coming back. She told me the day after her brother's birthday. She said she had something to do." Hikaru pounded his fist on the table one more time..

"If you all won't look for her, I will!" the door slammed behind him. Without a word, Kaoru went after his brother. Hunny continued to munch on his cake and Mori simply sat there. Kyouya pulled out his cell phone and began to make a few calls. Haruhi stood up.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go home." She left.

* * *

"So. You decided to join us did you?" Kano bowed to the speaker like Tamaki would when escorting a girl into the room. 

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Her voice held an edge of power in it. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with matching combat boots. It was obvious where her strong point was. Speed. Her chain was in its place around her waist. The speaker flinched visibly before moving out of her way.

"N-no. Sorry." She smirked before entering the room. Lars sat in the middle of it, apparently waiting for her. The music stopped when she entered.

"Welcome, Blue Rose." She glared at him. The way she stood clearly stated that she didn't want to be there. "Come now, sit down." He patted the seat next to him. She only stared at it before sitting where she had been standing. The spectators gasped.

"I'd rather sit here. Thank you very much." Hands flew to mouths. It was obvious that no one had ever defied Lars in this way. Lars only grinned, like a cat finally letting a mouse make its final run before devouring it.

"You should not test my will, Blue Rose." Lars snapped his fingers and the audience melted away before a group of rather muscle bound goons. Kano simply closed her eyes.

"And you shouldn't test my skill." The chain seemed to rear from her waist and knock out all of the goons before calmly returning to being relatively harmless. "I'm much stronger than before." Lars nodded to someone behind him. He seemed to be listening to something.

"Too bad. Hanging out with those blue bloods has softened you." Kano narrowed her eyes at him. She wondered how she had missed that cruel look in his eyes in the HAK. "You didn't kill them like you would have years ago." Kano stood up and yawned.

"Sorry to disappoint but I've grown up. I've learned you don't need to kill somebody to beat them." She turned her back on him. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my room." Lars snarled.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" A throwing dagger shot itself at Kano's back. It seemed to hang in the air before getting knocked to the ground. Kano turned her head to lock eyes with Lars with a look that he was quite familiar with. Then she left the room without him interrupting again.

"Di." A rather stick-like man bowed deeply to Lars.

"Yes boss?" the man watched emotionlessly as he waited for Lars to stop shaking. In his mind, he knew that Lars had asked Blue Rose to join his group because he feared her. He didn't doubt the yakuza leader's decision. After all, he had just witnessed possibly not even half a percent of her power. Taking out at least fifty men in less than two seconds. She didn't even seem to have used a speck of her energy. He stopped himself from shuddering. Lars would have him killed if he showed any weakness in front of him.

"Di." Lars had stopped shaking. Di understood that Lars knew what to fear as he had worked so closely to her before even though he had been Empress's second. "Di. I want you to tell Kano that she is free to roam, but always with you as an escort." Di bowed and backed out of the room. Lars chuckled.

* * *

"Hikaru, do you even know where you're going?" Kaoru followed his brother around the same block that they had been walking around for the nearest hour. He disliked this neighborhood because it was around here that Kano had told him goodbye. 

"Maybe not, but why are you so sad she's gone?" Hikaru noticed the look that his brother had whenever Kano was mentioned. Revelation dawned on him. "Darn! We lost an ally to help us in the torturing of our lord!" Kaoru smiled. At least Hikaru was still dense. Suddenly, Hikaru stopped, causing Kaoru to bump into him. Hikaru was staring across the street as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes. "Haruhi…" Indeed, Haruhi turned the corner but hadn't seemed to notice the twins. They followed her only to bump into the rest of the Host club.

"Why're you two here?" Tamaki blinked at the two of them.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are looking for Kano, too, ne?" Hunny hugged his bunny tighter. The twins only nodded.

"We think Haruhi is as well." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "That's why we're following her. As they were all conversing, they followed Haruhi who had stopped. Kyouya stepped out to confront Haruhi. "Need help finding her?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya, surprised. She only nodded. "My private police located her here." He showed Haruhi a point on the map he had been holding.

"Wait!" Tamaki and the rest came out from their hiding places. "All this time you knew where Kano was?"

"No. the Ootori secret police know where she is." Kyouya began walking. "Are we going to get her or not?" They all followed him into the limo. After a time, Haruhi's cell phone rang. It was from Kano. Haruhi put her on speaker phone.

"Kano?" Haruhi's voice was filled with worry.

"They're with you aren't they? Kano's voice sent chills down the hosts' spines. It was emotionless. There was no more of the mischievous tone or teasing pitch that they were so used to hearing from her. "Don't come. I've followed your orders all these years, Empress. Don't you dare disobey this one. Don't interfere." Before anyone could open their mouths in protest, Kano had hung up.

"Is she crazy? Just leaving us like that and then telling us not to interfere." The twins had restored their perfect sync. "Let's go show her she can't boss us around!" Haruhi began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That's exactly what she wants us to do. She knows I've never given her or anyone an order in her life. She gave me a complete rundown of her plan before she left. That call was the signal to get it in motion. Here it is."

* * *

Kano headed to the main hall for the second time that day. A week had passed and nothing of interest had happened. She still had not killed anyone, much to Lars' disappointment. Usually, she only needed to enter the main hall once a day. When she reached the main hall, the guards opened the door for her with a bow. She mentally rolled her eyes. 

"You called, Lars?" Her voice still indicated the fact that she disliked him with every fiber of her body. He smiled.

"We found a few prowlers on the estate. I believe that they would be of interest of you." He snapped his fingers and the entire host club was brought forth, each host struggling against their captors.

"You!" Kano looked surprised to see them. "I told you all not to come!" The hosts looked at her.

"You can't tell us anything if we refuse to listen." Lars chuckled darkly.

"Touching, but the girl you called Kano so affectionately isn't here anymore." They stared at Kano stunned. Her eyes betrayed not emotion as she pulled her chain from her waist. "Kill them." She walked closer to them. Their hearts pounded as she came closer and closer. Her chain began to flick back and forth like a cat's tail as it's about to spring.

"That's enough." There stood Haruhi with her claws under Lars' chin. "stop it Kano."

Kano smirked as she went closer and closer to the hosts. "I mean it!" With a final flick, Kano's chain wrapped itself around Lars, securing him in the chair. The light-teasing smile had returned to her eyes. Her voice was serious as she pulled out a police badge.

"Lars, you're under arrest for smuggling, blackmail, and drug dealing, all of which I have witnessed in the past week. You will be turned over to the American police as soon as possible so that your trial may begin and end swiftly." Kano was about to escort Lars out when she remembered. "Oh yeah, you can let them go." The hosts' captors released them and saluted. "And half of you guys can take him to headquarters." They saluted her again and half of them escorted Lars out of the room. "The rest of you clean up this place. Everything is evidence." There was practically chaos as the rest of the men struggled to quickly complete their orders. Tamaki went over to Haruhi to make sure she was alright. One of the other hosts took Kano aside. He put his hands on her shoulders and peered into her eyes.

"Kano. I want you to promise me. Promise me that you won't leave like that again."

"Like what?" Kano smirked at him.

"Like THAT! It was horrible you know. Everyone was worried. I was worried and it took all I had from ruining everything when I saw you." She removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Relax. This was my last case. First off, I'm too young to actually have this as a job The FBI were desperate so I 'volunteered by hacking into their system. I'm turning in my badge anyway." Kano turned her back on him and went back to finish her job.

"So you're back for good?" The twins gave Kano a sideways glance. The host club was walking around Haruhi's neighborhood.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't leave. I keep all of my promises." Kano sighed. "So if Haruhi would like to keep me around some more, I'd be glad to rejoin the host club as the poetic type." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"What makes you think we'll agree?" Kano smirked at him.

"The profit will go up about ten percent."

"You really know how to use everyone's weakness against them." Kano shrugged.

"Habit." Haruhi laughed.

"We'd better head home, Kano. Dad'll be glad that you're staying. He won't need to worry about many burglars anymore." Kano waved back at him before she began to race Haruhi home. The entire host club waved back, not knowing that it was meant for him.

_They say that Empress found her happiness, but on her adventures alone, it's said that Blue Rose found something better. Upon returning, she found meaning in friendship and in love. They say that Empress found Happiness, but Blue Rose was the first to enter Paradise.

* * *

Well...that's the end of this story...I don't really know about writing a sequel. I'm still undecided about that. The following are a few notes to the reviewers._

For all: I couldn't thank you all for reviewing this story since I was busy with everything. So Thank you very much! bows

For the Flamers: IN YOUR FACE!!!!! (yes I did get some flames but instead of discouraging me I took them as challenges and strove to defeat them. so like I said...in your face) Does victory dance

For everyone else: Thank you! bows Thank you! bows Thank you! bows Thank you! bows Thank you! bows I enjoyed all your comments.


End file.
